


A Zombie's Omega

by prnzssheylee



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha Eliza, Alpha Zed, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Chad Singleton, Dating, F/M, Humans, Kissing, Omega Addison, Oral Sex, Protective Zed, Seabrook, Sex, Werewolves, Zombies, Zombietown, alpha bucky, bucky's an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prnzssheylee/pseuds/prnzssheylee
Summary: Omega Addison isn't interested in any of the Alphas Seabrook has to offer. Her best friend Bree finds her Alpha in a Zombie named Bonzo who brings his friend Zed along to pick her up, Addison realizes she may also have to look outside of Seabrook to find her Alpha and could it be...Zed?
Relationships: Addison & Zed Necrodopoulus, Addison/Zed Necrodopoulus
Comments: 62
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this may be too weird of a story but it won't leave me alone so here it is. If you've never read an omega/alpha story before here's a really vague explanation. Everyone presents their dynamic (alpha, omega, or beta) around puberty age and usually alphas are top tier citizens, betas come in second, and omegas are at the bottom. In this story there is no shortage of omegas like usual, the omegas take suppressants so they don't drive every alpha insane with their scents and also gives them the freedom to get to know an alpha before bonding. Seabrook is very much into humans staying with humans and zombies with zombies and werewolves with werewolves. Zombietown is the complete opposite and omegas have a lot more freedom there. Ok so if you have anymore questions just comment and I'll answer. This is a fanfiction so purely for fun and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also I have kitychka's full permission to use Chad Singleton in this story, I'm her sister and I helped with his creation.

Addison watched on as the rain continued to drizzle just enough to make going outside miserable. It was fitting she guessed since Bree was leaving today. Her best friend had went and found her stupid Alpha. Addison sighed to herself, she knew Bonzo wasn’t stupid but she was upset that Bree was leaving. The rest of the omegas in Seabrook weren’t exactly what Addison would call a good time to hang out with. They were living their whole lives trying to impress any alpha that came their way. It wasn’t that Addison hated alphas but she didn’t want her whole life centered around finding hers. It would happen when it happened and until then she wanted to have as many experiences as she could.

“Knock Knock.” Bree’s voice filled her room and Addison whipped her head to look at her friend.

“Bree! I thought you wouldn’t have time to come by before leaving!” Addison jumped off her bed and embraced Bree with as much strength as she could muster.

“I had to come see you before I left Addy! I just knew I’d find you moping. It won’t be so bad though, we can facetime and text every day! Bonzo says we can come visit often and maybe Bucky would be willing to escort you so you could visit Zombietown!” Bree was talking a mile a minute and Addison knew it was her way of not getting emotional.

“Have you met Bucky? He would never take time away from his precious cheer squad to take his lowly omega cousin to visit her friend.” Addison rolled her eyes at the thought of her cousin. They were a few months apart in age and she had presented first as an omega, so when Bucky presented as an alpha six months later he made sure to let her know he was superior in every way. They had both been up for captain of the squad and once their dynamics were announced Bucky slid to victory. Addison had fought the decision but the coach wouldn’t hear of an omega in a position of leadership. Addison had quit that day.

“I know, but it’s worth a try. I’m gonna miss you Addy.” Bree’s voice was getting choked up as she spoke.

“I’m gonna miss you too Bree but I’m glad you found a nice alpha like Bonzo, I know how happy he makes you.” Addison gave her friend another hug and they both heard a car honk from outside.

“Bonzo and his friend are waiting for me outside and I guess they got tired of waiting. Walk me down?” Bree asked.

Addison nodded and followed her friend to the waiting car downstairs. The car was black with tinted windows so Addison couldn’t see inside. Her parents had come out to see all the commotion as well. Her dad was, of course, standing all imposing as every alpha seemed to do. Her mom was strategically placed behind him as a good omega. Addison felt her mom leaned too much into the stereotypes.

“I guess this is it Bree. Text me when you get there please.” Addison felt like they were hugging way too much today but she didn’t care. This sucked.

Bree held her close and pulled back. “I know you’re not worried about finding your alpha right this minute Addy, but I know you’ll find someone who makes you just as happy as Bonzo makes me. You deserve the world and I love you.”

“I love you too Bree.” Addison smiled at her friend and didn’t mind that a few tears had slipped out.

“Breeska, I’m sorry but we have to get going. We will come back to visit soon.” Bonzo’s voice boomed toward them and both girls let go of each other.

Addison looked over at Bonzo who had climbed out of the car. He was taller than she remembered and the size difference between him and Bree was almost comical.

“Come on Bonz, if we don’t get going we are gonna miss the zombie mash that’s kind of being thrown for you and Bree.” Another zombie got out and Addison couldn’t help but stare at him. He was all alpha, Addison’s inner omega immediately sensed that. She could smell his musk and she felt a little heady. Sure she had smelt alphas before but this zombie’s scent was a bit more potent to her. He couldn’t be her alpha could he? That would be too perfect for her and Bree to find alphas who were friends and lived so close together. No, she wasn’t that lucky.

Addison shook her thoughts and averted her eyes when the zombie alpha looked at her. She usually didn’t care what an alpha thought of her but some part of her hoped he thought she was a good little omega.

“Well hello there, what’s your name?” The alpha walked past Bonzo and Bree to stand in front of her.

“Her name is Addison and she’s not for you, Zombie.” Addison’s dad had gripped her arm and brought her behind his frame so that the alpha couldn’t look at her.

“Whoa, chill out old timer. I’m just doing a little introduction, not gonna drag your daughter away like a caveman. Name’s Zed by the way.” The alpha, or Zed, poked his head around her dad to give her a wink and Addison couldn’t stop the giggle that poured out of her mouth.

“You may be an alpha but you’re still not human.” Her dad was not budging from his stance and Addison rolled her eyes at his old way of thinking. It had been years since anyone actually cared about interspecies pairings. Addison’s dad wanted everyone to see them as perfect and he had a field day when she had told them Bree’s alpha was a zombie. He said he always knew that family was weird and couldn’t fathom why they would allow their daughter to be taken by a monster.

“Hey man, I know you’re the alpha here but it’s still common decency to treat people or zombies with respect and I was only introducing myself.” Zed’s voice was doing something to Addison. It was the perfect combination of smooth and rough while projecting confidence with every word. Addison felt a little bit of moistness start to pool between her legs and she hoped no one noticed.

She watched her dad back down slightly to the younger alpha and was surprised. Her dad never backed down. She slightly moved herself to stand beside her father instead of behind him and noticed something that probably made her dad back off. Zed was wearing a vest over his t-shirt and on said vest was a badge announcing he was Chief of the Alpha Patrol. Bree had never told her much about Bonzo’s friends but she could have mentioned this. The Alpha Patrol's sole purpose was to find bad alphas who abused omegas. They kept order and had jurisdiction over all law enforcing agencies, hence why her dad who was Chief of Police chose to actually stand down for once.

“Right, please accept my apologies Chief, I’m merely very protective of my daughter.” Her dad had flopped so fast she literally put a hand to her face and shook her head.

“No problem, no reason for anyone to be hostile. Your name was?” Zed extended his hand to her dad who took it and she watched as they both apparently really wanted to shake hands with each other.

“It’s Dale Wells and my wife Missy.” Addison glanced at Bree who looked about to burst from watching the alpha exchange.

“So as fun as this has been, we really have to get back to Zombie town. Take care, Wells family.” Addison watched as Zed smiled and turned to leave. She wanted him to stay. She wanted to show him she didn’t share the same views as her parents, that she was fine with zombies, that she was fine with him.

She waved to Bree as Bonzo helped her in the car. Zed was right behind them, climbing into the car when a strong gust of wind blew and she had to grab her long hair from blowing all over her face. She saw Zed stop mid movement and whip his head towards hers. Their eyes locked and Addison couldn’t stop the wetness that once again literally seeped out of her, much more prominent than earlier. She watched his eyes get dark and black veins spread out around his face. Addison was disappointed when Zed broke eye contact to continue getting in the car. She thought something had just happened, maybe she was wrong.

“My that was something wasn’t it Addison? Come along let’s get dinner started.” Addison watched until the car was out of sight and then turned to follow her mom back inside the house.

She was chopping up some carrots when her dad had finally made his way back inside the house. “You know Addison I think it would be a good idea to finally give that Chad Singleton a chance. He’s an honorable alpha and a human.”

“Dad, he’s not honorable, he’s sleazy and I’m surprised he hasn’t been investigated by the Alpha Patrol. I’m not interested. You promised me you would let me pick my own alpha.” Addison needed to remind her dad of his promise often. She was getting older and he wanted her paired off soon so no one thought she was a rebellious omega. It was all about appearance with her parents.

“Your choices are dwindling Addison, Seabrook only has so many available alphas left.” She watched as her dad took a seat and never offered to help prepare dinner or even set the table. She was so glad things were changing, not in her house but outside she heard of alphas and omegas being real partners for each other and not this master-servant relationship her mom and dad had.

“Maybe he’s not from Seabrook.” Addison whispered so that her dad wouldn’t hear. She didn’t want to get into another argument with him about this.

They ate dinner in silence, as always, and after Addison hurried to clean up so she could lock herself in her room. She grabbed her phone off charge and didn’t have any new notifications. She sighed. She knew it was an hour away to Zombietown and that they had some celebration planned for when they arrived but she had still been hoping to hear from Bree. She wanted to ask her about Zed and how she felt when she first met Bonzo.

She couldn’t stop thinking about how handsome Zed was. He looked like any other zombie she had seen before, pale skin with a greyish tint to it, dark green hair, and purple around dark eyes. Unlike the other zombies she had seen though, he just had a certain charisma and confidence in him that drew Addison in, though she supposed the confidence could be stemming from him being an alpha.

She was brought out of her thought by her phone chirping out a text chime. She looked to see it was from Bree and her mood changed to excitement.

**Addy! Do you think you could come visit next weekend? I know it's a short notice but Zed insists! I think he likes you ;)**

Addison’s heart started to beat a little quicker and she felt giddy reading Bree’s text. She hadn’t been sure how he had felt when he left but if he was insisting she visit then that was definitely a good sign. She would have to convince both her dad and Bucky though, since omegas couldn’t travel alone.

**I’d love to come visit, I’ll work on getting my dad and Bucky on board. Keep you updated and have fun tonight with Bonzo :D**

Addison got an immediate response, she guessed Bree was sitting in the corner of her own party to text with her. She was the best friend Addison could ask for.

**Zed says he’ll come and pick you up if Bucky can’t. I told him I didn’t think that would fly with your dad but he says the offer stands.**

Addison grabbed a pillow from her bed and let out a squeal of delight into it like a little girl. She didn’t know one could feel this way just by meeting someone for five minutes.

**I appreciate it but if dad lets me go it’ll definitely be under the watchful eye of my annoying cousin. Go have fun at your party Bree!**

Bree had texted a bunch of party emojis after that and the conversation ended. Addison couldn’t wait to talk to Bucky the next day, so she dialed his number up right then. She stood a better chance of convincing him if she could verbally beg him instead of texting.

It rang twice. “You’ve got Bucky, cheer god and alpha extraordinaire, how can I help you cuz?”

Addison felt her eyes roll to the back of her head but she knew she needed to play along to get what she wanted.

“Bucky! I saw the cheer routine at the game yesterday! It was the work of a genius!” Addison used her fake voice, dripping with sweetness.

“Why thank you Addison, but I know you’re just buttering me up. What do you want?” Bucky’s voice went from his normal show voice to his alpha voice, commanding, and Addison huffed as she felt the urge to obey.

“I was hoping you would be my escort next weekend to Zombietown to visit Bree. She moved there with her alpha and invited me to come. Please Bucky, I really need to get out of my house.” Addison finished talking and sat as silence met her on the other end of the phone.

“You know I’d love nothing more than to surround myself with zombies but I can’t find my way around the fact that I don’t want to, so there’s that.” Bucky laughed at his own joke and Addison wanted to punch him in the face.

“Come on Bucky, think about it, you’d get a break from the Acey’s and their constant yammering and their talks of which one you will take as your omega.” Addison knew he loved and hated his entourage of omegas who worshipped the ground he walked on. He loved having a group of people whose attention was solely on him but hated that they expected him to pick one of them. Bucky had always told her he would never pick an omega because he could never bear for his life to be centered around anyone but himself. Typical Bucky.

“I guess even a higher being such as myself needs a break from his adoring fans. I’ll go, but you owe me for this cuz. Big time.” Bucky didn’t even wait for her to respond just hung up on her. It didn’t matter though she had Bucky on board so now to just deal with her dad.

She went downstairs to where her parents were sitting on the couch watching the news. They both looked up surprised since Addison usually never came back down after she went up to her room for the night. “Addison is there something wrong?” Her mom’s meek voice was so quiet you could barely hear her. Sometimes she wondered if her mom was really happy.

“Nothings wrong, but I did just speak with Bucky and he is willing to take me to visit with Bree next weekend, I wanted permission to go.” Addison stood in front of her parents willing them to say yes in her mind, well for her dad to say yes.

“Do you think that’s a good idea Addison with how that zombie looked at you today?” Her father’s voice was terse.

“You know that Bucky won’t leave my side dad, I really just need a break from being in the house all the time. You know I don’t enjoy going out with the other omegas.” Addison wasn’t taking no for an answer. She wanted out of this house and to see Zed again. He seemed so different from all the other alphas she had met.

“I’m going to trust you Addison and allow you to go but I want to have a talk with Bucky before you leave.” Addison’s dad hadn’t even finished speaking when she had tackled him with a hug and kept saying thank you over and over again.

She was going to see Zed again and hopefully figure out if he was the alpha for her or not. She felt like she was walking on clouds.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is the chapter early since I got plenty kudos for chapter one! Y’all rock!

The week dragged on for Addison as she waited for Friday afternoon to arrive. Bucky promised they would leave at three when school let out. He was the cheer coach for the high school. As soon as he graduated he immediately went to the principal and demanded the job. It was ridiculous how easy Bucky got the position. Both his mom and dad were alphas and that seemed to open a lot of doors for Bucky. As much as things had improved for omegas over the years, alphas were still considered the top tier members of society. Addison stopped her train of thought before she got herself all worked up. Bree normally helped her calm down but seeing as she wasn’t here she’d have to keep herself under wraps.

“Addison dear, did you pack your suppressants? Make sure you have enough for your whole trip.” Her mom walked into her room as she was double checking her suitcase.

“Yes mom, that was one of the first things I packed. I know how important they are.” Addison had taken suppressants since the first day she presented. It helped keep her omega scent under control so she didn’t drive every alpha that passed by her absolutely insane. She wouldn’t be able to stop taking them until she bonded with her alpha, then his scent would do the work instead of the suppressants. Her scent was still there, but just not as potent or strong. 

“Ok hon, I just wanted to check. So you’re looking forward to seeing that alpha, Zed right?” Addison turned and looked at her mom wide-eyed, not believing her ears. 

“Don’t be silly mom, I just want to visit Bree.” Addison tried to cover the blush that she knew was evident on her face. 

“Addison I know what I saw, it’s okay. He seems like a fine alpha to pair yourself with and the Chief of the Alpha Patrol! Your father can’t argue with the prestige of that position even if he is a zombie.” Her mom actually sounded excited, which was nice. Addison wasn’t used to her mom having much emotion.

“It shouldn’t matter if he’s a zombie or not. I just want an alpha who will treat me like a partner and not a servant. Dad should want that for me. I know he always wanted a son who would be an alpha and I can never be that but he could at least try to understand what it’s like for us.” Addison turned to her mom who looked sad. She knew her mom wanted the same thing too. 

“It doesn’t matter Addy, your dad is just stubborn and it’s not my place to argue with him.” Her mom started to withdraw back into herself and that frustrated Addison.

“It should be your place mom, as his wife and omega, he should want your opinion and respect it. That's how it should be.” Addison’s voice was getting louder as she was getting more upset, more for her mom than anything else. Her dad couldn’t stop her from bonding with Zed if that’s what she wanted but her mom’s life wouldn’t get any better if her dad didn’t change. 

“It’s okay Addy, I knew how your father was when I bonded with him. I’ve made my choices, I just want you to make better ones. I want you to be happy, sweetheart and I don’t care who does that for you.” Addison’s mom wrapped her in a hug and Addison embraced her back, her heart breaking for her mom. She knew her dad cared for both of them but he was too stubborn to see omegas as anything other than someone to take care of the kids and their alphas. 

“Bucky should be here soon, finish packing so you’ll be ready to go. I’ll go pack some snacks for the drive.” Her mom walked out of her room and Addison checked her phone to see three messages all from Bree and one from an unknown number. Bree’s were all messages saying how excited she was to see her. She opened the one from the unknown number and bit her lip to keep herself from grinning ear to ear.

**Addison, looking forward to seeing you again this weekend. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. Any tips to help me plan the best time for you? Movies? Food? Mini golf?**

**P.S. This is Zed, the super fine zombie you met last weekend.**

She added him as a contact before she responded, smiling the whole time.

**Hi Zed! Mini golf sounds amazing, it’s a little cliche but pizza is my favorite food and as long as the movie has a good ending, I’m happy.**

Addison finished packing her essentials and carried her suitcase down the stairs. She saw Bucky and her dad shaking hands and she hoped whatever talk they had was already over. She was sure it had something to do with Bucky keeping her away from Zed. Her mom handed her some cheese and crackers in a zip lock bag for her and Bucky and sent them out the door.

“You two be careful and text us when you get settled at the hotel. I know you said Bree and her alpha would let you stay with them but there’s no need for you to intrude on a newly bonded pair. Bucky, make sure to keep a close eye on Addison, don’t let her get into any trouble.” Addison’s dad gave her one of his rare hugs and gave Bucky a slap on the back.

Addison gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek and practically raced to the car. It was the cheer van that had Bucky’s face plastered all over it but Addison couldn’t care less, she was getting out of Seabrook for a change.

“Let’s get this over with, don’t ever say I never do anything for you Addison.” Bucky started the van up and they were off. Addison fiddled with the radio till she found a station that played recent top hits.

“I do appreciate this Bucky, although if they would lift the law I could travel by myself.” Addison spoke with a hint of indignation in her tone.

“Yeah, yeah you’re welcome. If you want when we stop for gas I’ll let you drive the last half. We will have to switch back before we get to town though.” Bucky kept his eyes on the road while he spoke so he didn’t see Addison smile at him. It had been a long time since she had any warm feelings towards Bucky. He had let his alpha dynamic go to his head, not that he wasn’t always over the top before but it just got plain ridiculous after.

“That would be awesome, but how do you know if I can drive or not?” Addison knew how to drive, she just didn’t know that Bucky knew. 

“Please, you and Bree couldn’t have been more obvious junior year of high school. You didn’t throw any of your notes away talking about it. I know her dad taught both of you, though I don’t know why he bothered you’ll never need to drive.” Bucky scoffed out.

“It’s not about needing to drive Bucky, it’s about wanting to and having the choice to.” Addison didn’t go any further. She didn’t want Bucky to change his mind about letting her drive. 

She stared out the window as she sang along with the songs playing on the radio and soon they were pulling into a gas station. True to his word Bucky let her behind the wheel and he even complimented her on her driving, although according to him she would never be as good as he was. 

She pulled over at the one mile to Zombie town sign and Bucky took the driver's seat. She pulled her phone out and saw she had texts from both Bree and Zed. Bree was questioning her arrival time and Zed had sent her a few funny gifs all depicting characters exclaiming their excitement. She sent them both the same message saying she’d be at the hotel in less than ten minutes. The plan was to go out to dinner tonight as a group since Bucky was on high alert with his keep Addison away from Zed duty. 

“Alright cuz, I’m going to dazzle the front desk clerk and get us checked in. It’s not every day they get to come face to face with _The_ Bucky Buchanan.” Bucky did some fancy jazz hands that were more for himself than Addison and went inside the hotel to get their room key. Addison saw that Bree had started a group chat setting dinner plans up for a pizzeria in the next hour. She immediately replied with a thumbs up. 

She jumped when she heard a tap against the glass on the van door. She turned to look and saw an Alpha Patrol officer outside her window. She rolled her window down so she could hear him.

“Good Afternoon Miss, just checking that everythings okay between you and the um..peppy alpha that just walked in the hotel?” The officer was handsome and very much a werewolf. When he smiled at her, she could see his fangs and then she noticed his pointed ears. She saw his name tag, said Wyatt. Addison liked that name.

“Oh, yeah everything is fine, that’s just my cousin. My friend just bonded with an alpha who lives here so I’m down for a visit and he’s my escort. Thanks for checking though!” Addison gave him her best smile and made sure not to make direct eye contact. 

“Not a problem at all ma’am, have a good one and I do hope to see you around.” He tipped his hat to her and gave her a toothy grin as he walked away. Addison thought he seemed nice. She must have just grown up in the wrong town. Every alpha in Seabrook was full of themselves, so far all the alphas from Zombietown seemed so nice and down to earth. 

“Alrighty cuz, we got complimentary robes and breakfast for the whole weekend, thanks to my celebrity status of course.” Bucky drove the van over to a parking spot and placed the parking ticket on the dashboard. Addison didn’t have the heart to tell him everyone got complimentary robes and breakfast. 

They got their suitcases out and got everything settled in their room. She told Bucky of the dinner plans and he immediately locked himself in the bathroom to get show ready. His words. Addison looked down at her pale blue dress and shrugged her shoulders. She did however check her white hair in the mirror and ran her fingers through it to get out any tangles. Her light make up she had applied earlier still looked perfect so she didn’t have much to do besides wait. 

She was currently flipping through t.v. channels when Bucky finally emerged from the bathroom donned in a sequined cheer jacket and apparently his dress cheer sweatpants. She thought he looked ridiculous but she didn’t dare say a word to him about it. 

“Let’s go but let me just say that I am not sitting next to a zombie, cause ew.” With that Bucky was out of the room and headed for the van. Addison hurried along behind him and soon they were pulling into the pizzeria parking lot. The text thread let her know everyone was already inside waiting for them. She and Bucky entered the restaurant to see a table in the very middle occupied by three zombies and one very ecstatic Bree.

“Addy, oh my gosh! It’s so good to see your face, even though we’ve been face timing like everyday! You look so pretty! Oh, hey Bucky.” Bree had run up to embrace Addison, talking the entire time, as was her style.

“Hey Bree, it’s good to see you too! I think we should sit and talk at the table. Everyone is looking at us.” Addison saw most of the other patrons looking at the two girls as if they were insane.

“Right, right. Okay Bucky we thought you might like to sit at the head of the table, since you know you’re like the best.” Bree gave Bucky a smile that Addison very easily recognized as fake. Bucky, however was over the moon that Bree knew how important he was and he quickly accepted the seat next to the girl zombie at the table. Addison realized why when she noticed the only two seats available now were next to Bonzo and Zed. Obviously Bree was sitting next to Bonzo, which left Addison to sit next to Zed.

“Hi Zed.” She said sitting next to him.

“Addison.” He nodded to her “I must say, I’m honored that you spent more than five minutes with that dweeb to come eat pizza with me. He seems like a real winner.” Zed gave her a goofy smile and Addison found herself giggling once again around him.

“The sad thing is, he really does think he’s a winner. He’s always been full of himself ever since we were kids.” Addison spoke low enough that Bucky wouldn’t hear her.

“Oh Addy,” Bree spoke, “I forgot to introduce you. This is Eliza, she’s been friends with Bonzo and Zed since they were little kids.” Bree introduced the zombie girl and Addison gave her a polite smile. She noticed Eliza was another alpha though, not that it was surprising. Usually once you presented you hung around with your group, at least if you were an alpha or omega. Betas were the lucky ones. They got to basically hang out with anyone and could live pretty normal lives, no suppressants and no worries about how someone felt about you simply based on your dynamic.

“Hey, I like your hair; it’s unique for a human. You sure you don’t have some werewolf in your family tree?” Eliza looked over towards Addison as she spoke.

“I’m not sure. I guess, maybe.” Addison never thought about her hair as being different but she guessed Eliza was right. Nobody in Seabrook had ever said anything about it so she had never questioned it.

“Our family lineage does NOT have any monster DNA present; Addison has a rare genetic disorder that causes her hair to lose its color pigment.” Bucky’s voice boomed out and the whole restaurant again went silent as everyone looked to their table.

“Hey, we’re in Zombie town pretty boy and things are different here, if you don’t like it my alpha patrol truck is right outside. We can take a trip down to my office and have a chat.” Zed had invoked his alpha voice and Addison felt wetness pool between her legs and flushed when everyone noticed. At least they were nice enough not to say anything.

Zed, however, got that same look on his face that he had before leaving Seabrook. She would have to ask him about that at some point. She was pretty sure his Z-band was supposed to keep his zombie from coming out like that.

Right now she had bigger problems to worry about however, she realized not only had the people at her table noticed her arousal spike but everyone in the restaurant did as well. She felt her face go bright red and she knew she needed a minute to calm herself down.

“Excuse me, I’ll be right back.” She darted out the door before anyone could stop her.

She was so embarrassed, this had never happened before. Her body had never reacted to any alpha in this way, regardless if they had used their alpha voice or not. She focused her breathing and tried to calm her heartbeat. She could still feel the dampness in her underwear and realized she’d have to sit through the rest of dinner like that. She inwardly groaned.

“Addison.” She heard Zed from behind her and she turned to face him. “ I’m sorry. I kinda feel like that was my fault. You ok?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Bucky needed to be put in his place.” Addison didn’t bring up what they both knew he was really talking about. She just wanted him to drop it.

“I think I did a good job of that. Care to join me again for a medium amount of pretty good pizza and overpriced sodas?” Zed did a mock bow and offered her his elbow. “M’lady.” 

Addison smiled at his playful attitude and took his elbow. She let him lead her back to the table. No one looked at her like she feared and she wondered if that had anything to do with Zed.

Maybe he was her Alpha. She hoped so.

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this chapter is being posted early for such a great response. This chapter is nine pages long, enjoy it! I'm still two chapters ahead of this thing and plan to keep it up. Also if anyone else does a Zeddison in this kind of universe please let me know I'd love to read it. Enjoy!

Zed was reading the back of the cereal box as he thought back to Addison again for the millionth time since leaving her the night before. He was certain she was his omega. She had been embarrassed by her reaction to his alpha voice. He couldn’t be more pleased though. He had been interested in her from the moment he saw her in Seabrook. Now he had some confirmation from the pheromones she had released and he knew deep down. His alpha urges were raging inside him to claim her before someone else does. He forced himself to keep it cool last night, not wanting to frighten her.

His front door opening and shutting broke his thoughts. He didn’t bother to get up knowing it was Eliza. “One day your gonna walk in and see something you can’t unsee.” Zed glanced up at his friend who rolled her eyes at him as she took a seat across from him at the table.

“Please, I avoid this place when I know Willa is around so I think I’m good.” Eliza proceeded to steal some of his cereal.

“You know I can’t keep affording to feed you all the time. Get your own groceries you leech.” Zed laughed when Eliza stuck her tongue out at him.

“When are we gonna talk about the fact that you like that omega, what was her name again? Ashley? Adeline?” Eliza was mocking him. 

“Her name is Addison and there’s nothing to talk about.” Zed feigned ignorance.

“Come on dude, I’ve known you since you were in diapers. I know what I saw last night and I definitely know what I smelled.” Eliza gave him a level look as she ate.

“Fine, yeah I like her. Not like I’m gonna get any real time with her though with her jackass cousin around.” Zed leaned back in his chair with his arms folded. He wasn’t hungry anymore.

“You think she’s really your omega? Like the real thing?” Eliza questioned. 

“Honestly after last night when I got a better smell of her yeah I think she’s it for me.” Zed glanced at his phone and saw a text from Bonzo. 

“I’ve got your back then. I’ll handle the cousin. But you owe me big time, the guy is an idiot.” Eliza picked both their bowls up and rinsed them out before depositing them into the dishwasher.

“Thanks Eliza, you're the best. Looks like Bonzo and Bree aren’t gonna make it, she went into heat so they’re boarded up for the next week.” Zed was amazed his friend was able to even send a text, he always heard that once you were with your omega in heat everything else fell away and didn’t matter anymore. 

“That’s good for you then, Addison won’t be distracted by Bree. I would keep it to ourselves that Bree’s not coming. Don’t want cheerleading boy to have a reason to not bring Addison.” Eliza checked the time on her phone before sitting back down across from Zed.

“Soooo what are you gonna do about Willa? I mean y’all usually have a weekly bang session.” Eliza waggled her eyebrows at Zed.

“Willa knows it was always just a way for us to get our alpha urges under control. She’s cool, it won’t be a problem.” Zed would have to remember to call her at some point. They had fun together but it never meant anything serious. Wyatt might be a little mad since Willa was his sister but he would understand once he told him about Addison. 

“Yeah, hopefully she won’t be a problem. I can’t imagine a confrontation between her and Addison going well. Willa would chew her up and spit her out.” Eliza was playing a game on her phone so she didn’t see Zed’s zombie come out slightly at the thought of Addison getting hurt. He would rip Willa apart if she touched his omega.

“She’ll not lay a finger on Addison or she’ll get taken apart piece by piece.” Zed’s voice had gotten rough as it always did when his zombie struggled against the Z-bands electromagnetic calming pulses.

“Woah, big guy I was just kidding around. Nobody’s gonna hurt Addison. Chill. God I hope I don’t act like this if I ever find an omega, you think I would with how many I see at the safe house though.” Eliza checked Zed’s wrist to see that the Online status was back up and running.

“I really don’t know how to describe the feeling, it’s intense. How are the omegas doing anyway? They need anything?” Zed often wondered how Eliza ran a house full of omegas without alphaing out all the time but she seemed to take it in stride. The one time he and Wyatt had stopped by they both had to walk out right away. The omegas were all on suppressants but that many together in one area gave off a strong enough smell that he had a hard time controlling himself. If he had encountered Addison in that environment he’s sure they would have bonded immediately, he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself. 

Zed sent Addison a text asking her to meet them at the mini golf place in thirty minutes. He couldn’t wait to see her again. He felt like he was a teenager again, all nervous to see his crush but this was much better. This was his omega, the one designed just for him. 

She responded quickly saying she couldn’t wait with a heart emoji attached to it. She was freaking adorable.

“Earth to Zed, wipe that lovey dovey look off your face, it’s grossing me out.” Eliza waved her hand in front of Zed to get his attention.

“What? Yeah, okay let’s head out, I want to be there before them so Bucky doesn’t try to leave.” Zed grabbed his keys and he and Eliza walked to his truck.

It took about ten minutes for them to arrive. Their apartment complex wasn’t far from all the hustle and bustle of Zombietown. It made late night calls from work easy to respond. He wondered if Addison would be comfortable at his apartment or if she’d want to move. Maybe he was getting ahead of himself in that department but also not really once you recognized each other bonding wasn’t far behind and once you were bonded that was it. You couldn’t be very far from each other.

“I think Zoey is working today, maybe we can use the family discount and get in for free!” Zed did a little fist pump to himself and Eliza shook her head at him.

“You’re a dork. Let’s just wait in the car till they get here then we will try to get your family discount.” Eliza pulled her phone out and started to shoot text messages, probably for work.

They both looked up when they heard an obnoxious horn in Bucky’s voice announcing the arrival of The Cheertastic Bucky Buchanan.

“Seriously what is wrong with him? Ask Addison if he has a condition and if it can get passed along to your future children.” Eliza scowled at the brightly colored van.

“I think he’s just an idiot. Doesn’t matter there’s Addison. Remember to keep him distracted.” Zed and Eliza did their signature high five they made up as kids and got out of the truck to meet Addison and Bucky.

“Woah, woah, Addison where is your little omega friend? I did NOT agree to hang out with two zombies all day.” Bucky started to pull Addison back to the van, not even giving her a chance to respond. Zed didn’t like how Addison got railroaded by both her dad and Bucky. He wondered idly if she thought all alphas were that way.

“What’s wrong? Afraid you’ll get out alpha’d by a zombie? Or worse a zombie girl? I told you he wouldn’t want to play against me Zed.” Eliza folded her arms and put on a smug smile. Bucky fell for it hook, line, and sinker.

“Excuse you, I am not only an Alpha, but a human Alpha at that and a Cheer Rockstar. You wouldn’t stand a chance against me, you pale freak.” Bucky did some jazz hands to emphasize his self proclaimed awesomeness. 

“Well then bring it on, the loser has to pay for dinner.” Eliza and Bucky both took off towards the attendant booth to be the first to get in.

“Hey Zed, glad you brought Eliza along she’ll hopefully keep Bucky entertained. By the way where is Bree? I texted her but she never responded. Have you heard from them?” Addison gave him a questioning look and Zed smiled. She was in a pale pink sundress with her hair pulled up in a ponytail. 

“Hey gorgeous, Bree and Bonzo are um well they are out of commission for at least the next week or so if you catch my drift.” Zed offered his hand to Addison. She didn’t hesitate to slip her hand in his and Zed literally felt his dick twitch at any part of her body touching his.

“Oh well that definitely explains why she didn’t respond to me.” She had the cutest blush across her cheeks once she realized exactly what he had been implying.

Zed led them to the front booth where Eliza and Bucky were arguing over who made it first. Zed pushed past them with Addison. He saw Zoey watching the two alphas with a bored expression on her face.

“Hey sis, care to help your big bro out and let us get the family discount.” Zed gave her a smile from behind the glass.

“First, you didn’t introduce me to your new friend here, so rude and second no I’m not letting you in for free. This is my job where I try to make money.” Zoey crosses her arms and made a face at him.

“Zo! Come on I’m your brother and if you must know this is Addison, she’s Bree’s best friend.” Zed gave Zoey a pouty face as a last ditch effort to get in for free.

“No, read the sign, no one plays for free.” She pointed to the sign posted next to the entrance that read ‘No one plays for free.’ “Hi Addison, I’m Zoey, the better Necrodopolus sibling.” Zoey gave Addison a smile and then went back to scowling at her brother.

“Fine Zoey, I’ll pay but I’ll remember this next time you want driving lessons.” Zed pulled his wallet out but was quickly shoved aside by Bucky.

“Since I’m the highest ranking alpha here I’ll pay. It’s the price I pay for being the best.” Bucky quickly threw cash at Zoey and walked past the booth to the golf clubs.

“Addison would it upset you too much if I punched him in the face?” Zed was reaching his breaking point with her cousin.

“Not go for it, I’ll enjoy the show actually.” Addison gave his hand an affectionate squeeze and he smiled down at her. 

“Let me go beat some ass at mini golf.” Eliza walked past them to catch up to Bucky. They had grabbed their score sheets and started without Zed and Addison.

“Guess we’re playing by ourselves.” Addison looked up at him. 

“Believe me nothing would make me happier.” Zed winked at his omega and they started to pick out their golf clubs and balls to get started.

“Do we even need to bother with score sheets? I don’t care about winning, it’s just nice to get to do something.” Addison glanced towards him as she grabbed a pink golf club.

“Nah we can wing it, I’m sure you’d blow me out of the water anyway, I’m terrible.” Zed watched as Addison laughed at his playful tone.

“I’m sure you’re not that terrible. Let’s get started before we’re too far behind those two.” Addison handed him a green gold club and they made their way to the first hole. 

They both made a perfect shot and high fived each other, but heard yelling coming from one of the other areas and looked over to see Bucky holding his phone up. Zed saw two girls and a guy all trying to cram their faces in the screen, all screaming Bucky’s name. 

“Who are they?” Zed questioned. 

“Those are just the Aceys. Bucky's own personal annoying fanbase of omegas.” Addison stated.

They watched as Bucky waived the phone in Eliza's face and demanded the Acey’s tell her how amazing he was. They then watched on as Eliza simply took the phone from Bucky and threw it over her shoulder into the pond.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ZOMBIE?? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT’S GOING TO TAKE TO BEDAZZLE MY FACE ON ANOTHER PHONE!” Bucky threw his golf club down on the ground and threw his hands in the air.

“Bedazzle his face?” Zed looked at Addison questioningly as she just shook her head.

“I told you he’s over the top. Hey is that an arcade? Do you think they have one of those dancing games in there?” Addison’s eyes lit up when she mentioned the dancing game. 

“I’m pretty sure I remember one, you wanna go check it out?” Zed asked.

“We just started our game though, do you care?” Addison was trying to keep her tone casual but Zed could tell she wanted to go to the arcade.

“Course I don’t mind, it gets us away from those two so I’m down.” Zed grabbed her hand and they halfway jogged to the entrance of the arcade.

Nobody was in the arcade besides a worker at the prize counter. Zed led Addison to where the dance game was. He put a few quarters in and Addison immediately hopped on the pad and looked back at him expectantly.

“Aren’t we doing two player?” Her voice was like music to his ears and he knew he would have a hard time ever denying her anything.

“Only if you promise not to laugh at me when I fall on my ass.” Zed got on the pad beside her and let her pick the song they would dance to. He looked down at the arrows and back to the screen, yeah he was about to look like an idiot.

“I’ll try my best. Just have fun with it!” Addison tapped on the screen till she found her selection. Zed had been too busy watching her that he didn’t read her song choice and then he heard it. 

“Seriously? Burnin up? Jonas Brothers?” Zed groaned, he knew more of their songs than he cared to admit thanks to Zoey.

“Your losing points! Start dancing!” Addison didn’t even look over at him as she kept her eyes on the screen. She was clearly in her element. Zed did his best to keep up with the arrows but kept getting giant X’s at the top of the screen, meanwhile Addison’s screen kept chirping out ‘excellent’ and ‘great job.’

Zed couldn’t keep up and eventually just leaned against the railing watching Addison. She was smiling and he felt his heartbeat pick up knowing she was happy. The song ended and her screen read ‘Perfect Score!’ Meanwhile his screen said ‘Loser.’ Zed had never been happier to be called a loser.

“Awe Zed you quit in the middle of the song! Come on let’s do another one!” Addison had turned to look at him. Her face was flushed from moving around and Zed thought she was the most adorable creature on the planet.

“I don’t know, I’m just happy watching you.” He gave her a lopsided grin and Addison’s blush returned. 

“Please Zed.” She asked, throwing him puppy dog eyes. Damn those beautiful blue eyes. 

He sighed, he couldn’t tell her no. “How about this? I do another dance and you...you give me a kiss.” He really wanted to kiss her, but didn’t think he could just for it. 

“O-okay.” Addison seemed to get more red in the face at the mention of a kiss. Should he not have brought it up? But then he saw her come to stand in front of him on her toes. He leaned his head down to meet her half way in a soft chaste kiss. Addison’s lips were soft against his own and he caught a whiff of her pure omega scent. He growled and brought his hands to cradle her head as he nipped her bottom lip silently asking for permission. Addison gasped into his mouth and Zed took the opportunity to bring his tongue to meet hers. The kiss was turning into more than Zed had expected and he felt himself start to grow hard. He kept himself from pulling her closer and very begrudgingly pulled away from her. She tasted like strawberries and he could still taste her as he looked down at her. 

“So umm you’ll dance again?” Addison questioned.

Zed knew she had been just as affected as him from the smell of her arousal. It was faint but that was the work of her suppressant. At some point he was going to have to bring up his suspicions about her being his omega and he being her alpha, if she didn’t already have her own suspicions.

Zed started to respond when he heard the arcade doors fly open and Bucky’s voice filled the room.

“Addison! Dance Dance? Seriously? I thought I banned you from dancing when you quit my squad! Step back and let me show you how it's done!” Bucky brushed past Addison causing her to trip and fall into Zed’s chest. Zed glady circled his arms around her to pull her closer.

Eliza came walking up and when Zed gave her a glare she threw her hands up in exasperation. 

“So who won?” Addison turned her head to look at Eliza not bothering to move from her spot in his arms. Zed smiled. 

“I did of course Addison!” Bucky called out as he danced to Dancing Queen. He didn’t look up from the screen so he didn’t notice Addison in Zed’s arms.

“Bucky you did not win!” Eliza looked about to burst.

“I got a hole in one on the last shot!” Bucky hollered back.

“As I’ve stated before that does not mean you win the whole game!” Eliza walked towards the second dance pad and climbed up dropping some quarters in so she could start.

“What are you doing Zombie? You think you can beat me at my own expertise?” Bucky laughed.

“The screen will tell us a clear winner and a clear loser. Let’s go human.” Eliza focused on the screen and began to move with the new song as did Bucky.

“I guess we won’t get to play again.” Addison sighed.

“I’ll bring you back another day and we’ll dance for hours.” Zed whispered into her ear.

“I’d love that.” Addison turned her face to give him a kiss on the cheek. Zed’s heart leapt at the contact and the feel of his omega’s lips on his skin. He kept his arms wrapped around her, not wanting the feeling of her in his arms to end. She was made perfectly for him after all. 

The song that the other two were dancing to ended and they argued, once again, over who was the winner. 

“The score is exactly the same!” Eliza yelled while pointing towards the screen. “There’s no way you won. We tied.” 

“Bucky Buchanan does not tie. Bucky Buchanan is only ever the victor in everything he does!” Addison giggled into Zed’s chest over her cousin's antics. Unfortunately, his hold on her had to come to an end. Zoey decided to come and burst the bubble with her damn rules again. 

“Hey, you guys have to leave now.” The two alphas stopped their fighting to look at her and Zed and Addison quickly stepped apart before Bucky noticed. “Seriously, you're upsetting our other customers. You made a kid cry and everything.” Zoey had her hands on her hip and was giving them an annoyed look.

“We are paying customers! You can’t kick us out...you..wait what are you?” Bucky started towards Zoey obviously trying to determine her dynamic. Zed saw Zoey start to falter. She was turning eighteen in a few months and still hadn’t presented yet and although she acted like she didn’t care Zed knew she really did.

“Hey, why don’t we go have lunch my treat and then we can find some other thing for you and Eliza to continue your little competition, like who can eat the most burgers!” Zed spoke loudly and he saw Zoey mouth thank you and pulled a free entry coupon for the bowling alley next door to hand to him. 

Zed led the group out of the arcade and away from Zoey. Bucky was oddly quiet as they made their way to the parking lot. 

“We should all ride together since we are going to be going from place to place. Is that okay with you Bucky?” Addison tugged Bucky’s arm to get his attention.

“I suppose that wouldn’t be the end of the world and it does make sense. Fine, the zombie can drive me around.” Bucky immediately took the front seat, leaving Addison to sit in the back with Eliza.

Zed huffed slightly but let it go. Bucky started to move the radio and Zed slapped his hand away, no way was he listening to anything that guy thought was good.

Zed caught Addison’s eyes through the rear view mirror and when she smiled at him he felt Bucky’s incessant chatter fall away.

Zed was certain she was it for him. Now to find the time to talk to her about it.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this please kudos or comment! It really keeps me inspired :)


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this chapter yesterday but well life got in the way! Enjoy and thanks for all the feedback, it's truly appreciated!

Addison grimaced at her pastel blue top and bottoms. She was so tired of wearing the same colors over and over again. She sighed and exited the bathroom. Bucky was currently running his hands through his hair and telling himself how wonderful he was. “Oh Addison, it must be so horrible to wake up every morning and not be me. I don’t know how everyone else stands it.” Bucky gave her a fake sympathetic smile and then laughed to himself.

“I don’t know either Bucky.” She said but he chose not to hear it. There was a knock on the hotel door and Addison went to answer it. She quickly regretted the decision when she was bulldozed by Lacey, Stacey, and Jacey all screaming for Bucky.

“How did they even know what room we were in?” Addison whispered to herself.

“Oh Bucky! We had to make sure you were ok! That terrible looking zombie didn’t hurt you did she?” The Aceys spoke in unison as if they had rehearsed the whole way to Zombietown. Addison wanted to puke.

Her phone chirping drew her attention away from Bucky and his entourage of omegas. 

**Hey gorgeous, Bucky hasn’t dragged you away yet right? Kinda hoping to get a movie date in.**

Addison smiled as she typed her reply, explaining the unannounced guests that had arrived this morning.

**So what I’m hearing is you need to sneak out and come with me to the movies..right?!?**

Addison sent an immediate yes and Zed promised to be there in ten minutes. She looked up to where the Bucky was looking all too happy to be surrounded by people who were dedicated to him. Addison grabbed her purse and quickly slipped on her white keds and made her way out the door.

She waited for a few minutes and then saw Zed’s truck pull into the hotel parking lot. She ran to get in the passenger side and Zed was off as soon as her door shut. He gave her a quick smile before turning his attention back to the road. Her heartbeat picked up at the sight. He was very attractive and she wondered how many women (alpha, betas, and omegas) wanted him. She was sure he was very popular with ladies in Zombietown.

She had her hands in her lap as her thoughts continued to wander, when she felt Zed’s hand slip into hers. She guessed it didn’t matter, he seemed very interested in her. She wanted to bring up the subject of him being her alpha but she had always been taught that he should make the first move not her. 

“So, this may be kinda sudden to you but I’m almost positive that you are my omega.” Zed glanced at her as he pulled into a parking spot outside the movie theater.

Addison was relieved to hear him say that and she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. “I’ve had a feeling about you since that day in Seabrook. I never cared much to find my alpha but I’m starting to think that’s just because I hadn’t met you yet. I guess we won’t fully know unless I stop my suppressants.” Addison knew she was talking too much but she couldn’t stop herself.

“I mean we could find out another way, the same way Bonzo and Bree knew, but only if you want to Addy, I don’t want to force you to do anything.” Zed turned to look at her and Addison knew he would never hurt her.

“Bree and I never really got any time to talk about that once she and Bonzo started seeing each other. I kept meaning to ask. How did they know for sure?” Addison was really curious and hated that she and Bree hadn’t got to talk about this before she met Zed.

“I could tell you to do something in my alpha voice and you can try to resist. Oooor we could just have sex...too crazy? Yeah you’re right that’s too crazy.” Zed nervously laughed at what was obviously his way of trying to break up the tension. Addison knew that when an alpha used their voice every omega would feel the compulsion to obey but you could resist if the alpha wasn’t your alpha.

“I would be okay with that, I trust you Zed.” Addison knew she had only known him for a short while but she was honest when she said she trusted him. 

“Addison, roll the window down.” Zed’s voice turned rough and commanding and Addison felt the compulsion low in her belly. She really tried to not follow his command but found her arm moving of its own accord to roll the window down. She heard Zed whisper a simple ‘wow.’

“Kiss me Addison.” Zed again used his alpha voice, although he didn’t have to since Addison was all too happy to kiss him anyway. His voice was causing her to become wet and she rubbed her thighs together to try and ease some of her desire. She found herself almost on top of Zed as she leaned in to kiss him. He easily took control of the kiss, swiping his tongue across her bottom lip to gain access. Addison moaned into his mouth and settled herself on his lap. She could feel the hardness of his cock through his jeans and she couldn’t help but grind her core against it, causing them both to gasp.

Zed pulled away from the kiss and started to nibble at her neck as she ran her hands up and down his toned chest, wondering what he looked like shirtless. She started to reach her hand down to the hem of it when she felt Zed place his hand on top of hers and he was breathing heavily into her neck. “Addison, we have to stop, we know now, we have all the time in the world. Let’s actually see a movie today. We can always make out in the theater.” Zed chuckled as Addison gave him a mock pout and climbed off of his lap. 

Zed leaned his head back with his eyes closed and then his face broke out into a big smile. He looked at Addison and they both started to laugh. “Addison you have no idea how long I’ve dreamt of finding you, my omega.” Zed had grabbed her hands in his and gave them a kiss before exiting the truck and coming around to help her out of the passenger side. Addison was over the moon excited that Zed was her alpha but the one thing that could damper her mood had crossed her mind. Her parents. She knew her dad would raise hell if he knew a zombie was her alpha.

Addison had stopped walking causing Zed to look back at her. “Hey what’s wrong?” He came towards her and waited for her to respond.

“My dad is going to be a problem. He wants me to bond with a human alpha.” Addison looked up into Zed’s eyes and for the second time she saw the black veins begin to spread around his eyes and travel up his arms. “Zed are you okay?” She lightly grabbed his right hand.

Zed closed his eyes and after a minute the veins started to recede. “He can not keep you from me Addison, he could be arrested. Should I even let you go home? Technically you could stay here with me instead of going back to Seabrook. The law isn’t on his side for this, it doesn't matter what he wants at this point.” 

Addison chewed on her bottom lip, she didn’t want to not go home again. She at least wanted to say goodbye to her mom. “I want to go home to say goodbye to my mom and grab a few things before moving here.”

“How about I bring you this afternoon to do just that and that way your dad can’t pull anything.” Zed gave her a reassuring smile.

“So I guess I’m moving in with you now?” Addison knew this was all going way too fast but also things used to be way faster without the suppressants. You basically smelled each other and bam you were bonded.

“I guess so, you can stay in my spare bedroom if you don’t want to share my bed just yet.” Zed gave her a wink and they made their way to the ticket booth attendant. Zed purchased two tickets for the latest horror movie. Addison didn’t mind, she would just bury her head in Zed’s chest the whole time. 

“You want popcorn or anything?” Zed gestured towards the snack bar. Addison shook her head as she felt bad that Zed was paying for everything this weekend. Technically it was expected of the alpha but Addison had always wanted to earn her own way. She did want popcorn though and an icee.

“Addison if you want popcorn, I don’t mind.” Zed seemed to have read her thoughts. She bit her lip again. Zed started to lead them to the snack stand and Addison sighed. She knew there was no point in feeling bad. Zed was going to be providing for her and their future family. He was the alpha, it was his duty.

Zed asked the attendant for a medium popcorn and turned to Addison and asked if she wanted anything else. 

“A coke icee please.” Addison spoke softly and looked at the attendant. She tilted her head and realized this girl was an omega like herself. She was working. Addison took a minute to digest that and then tugged on Zed’s arm as the girl walked away to make their snacks. Zed gave her his ear. “Hey, so omegas can work in Zombie town?” Addison made sure to whisper so that the girl didn’t hear her.

“Yeah, it’s no big deal. The suppressants help omegas do a lot of stuff. I’m guessing Seabrook is way more strict on you guys by your reaction.” Zed and Addison both stopped their conversation as the girl came back with popcorn and icee in hand. She took Zed’s card and swiped it and then handed him a receipt. Zed grabbed their snacks and offered his elbow to Addison. She took it and they went to get seats.

The previews were just starting and surprisingly, they were the only two in the theater. Zed led her all the way to the top and they took the two seats directly in the middle of the row. Addison settled herself in for the next two hours and her and Zed shared the popcorn and icee as the previews showed. The movie started and Addison was waiting for the first jump scare that she knew would get her. Zed had placed the half eaten popcorn down and grabbed her hand. As soon as she stopped worrying about it the killer jumped out from behind a door and the music did the jarring sound it always did causing Addison to squeal and hide her head in Zed’s chest. She could feel his chest vibrate as he laughed at her antics. 

“Stop laughing. It’s not funny.” Addison lightly punched him in the chest.

“You’re right it’s not funny it’s adorable.” Zed looked down at her and squeezed her hand.

Addison smiled and went to kiss him on the cheek, Zed however had other ideas and turned his head just in time so that their lips met. Addison giggled and Zed brought his free hand to cradle her face while deepening the kiss. Addison turned her body to better face Zed and brought her hand to rest on his chest. She couldn’t feel a heartbeat which was typical of zombies, from what she had read at least. Zed bit her bottom lip and Addison groaned at the roughness of it. She heard a growl come from Zed and tugged his hand free from hers and began to run it up and down her side to eventually come and cup her breast. She felt him squeeze her lightly and she pushed herself forward. They had completely abandoned the movie in favor of exploring one another.

Addison felt herself getting wet again and she knew Zed could smell her. She was glad no one else was in the theater with them, course she and Zed probably wouldn’t be making out if someone else was there. Zed massaged her other breast with his hand and then his hand traveled south to rub her wet core through her pants. She felt that warm feeling peek back up in her belly. 

“Please, Zed.” Addison didn’t know what she was exactly pleading for but Zed seemed to know. He brought his hand to snap open the button on her pants and his fingers were making their way to her womanhood. He rubbed his thumb against her clit and quickly slipped a finger into her.

“You’re such a good little omega, look how wet you are for me. God you feel amazing, just for me. Only for me.” Zed’s voice was full alpha now and Addison whimpered at the rush of arousal she felt from his words.

Addison felt Zed slip another digit into her and she felt herself stretch to accommodate the size difference. He was pumping in and out in a smooth rhythm and Addison could feel her stomach coiling up in preparation for release.

“Tell me Addison. Tell me this is only for me, only for your Alpha.” Zed spoke in between kisses he was showering her with.

“Yes, only for you, please!” Addison needed release and she needed it now. Zed’s ministrations and his voice were bringing her to the breaking point.

“Anything for you my perfect omega.” Zed kissed her fully on the mouth and curled both his fingers inside her hitting a spot that made Addison moan out as she was washed away by her climax. 

After a moment she came down from her high and was trying to control her breathing. Zed pulled his hand from her pants and brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean. His veins were present as he tasted her and Addison was getting turned on again.

Addison knew he had to be turned on too and she wondered if she should try to ease his discomfort for him. “Zed..I, well I can touch you too.” Addison knew her face was fully red by this point. She didn’t know how to phrase what she wanted to say and she knew she sounded stupid.

“As much as I would fucking love for you to touch me, I don’t know that’d I’d be able to stop myself from taking you here and you deserve so much better than that Addison.” Zed kissed her forehead and they both tried to get back into the movie, when it was obvious that they were completely lost they decided just to just leave.

Addison saw Bucky before Zed did. 

“ADDISON! You will come here right now and we are leaving this awful town right this instant!” Bucky’s voice boomed with authority and he looked furious. 

Addison could feel her instincts telling her to obey but she found herself staying beside Zed, who was not looking too happy at the moment.

“Don’t. Ever. Order. My. Omega. Around. Again. Clear?” Zed’s voice was terse and his grip on her hand was much tighter than before. Bucky didn’t respond quickly enough and Zed left Addison to stand alone as he crowded Bucky’s space. “I said are we clear?” 

The Acey’s, who had been snickering before, all backed up till they were against Bucky’s van.

“Right got it.” Bucky averted his eyes and backed down, showing Zed he was submitting.

Zed turned and started to walk back to Addison when Bucky piped up. “Addison, hope you enjoy letting a corpse touch you, you’re ruined for any decent alpha now. I can smell death on you.” 

It happened so quick Addison almost missed it. One second Bucky had a sarcastic smirk on his face from belittling her and the next he was on the ground holding his nose and crying about his face. The Acey’s all crowded him and helped him up as they ran to the van all screaming assault. She stayed still till she saw the van drive away.

“Zed?” Addison slowly walked toward him. 

He turned towards her and pulled her into an embrace. Addison quickly returned it.

“Maybe we should hold off on that visit to Seabrook for a day or two...if that’s okay?” Zed had his chin atop her head and Addison merely nodded. They didn’t need to deal with her dad after the confrontation with Bucky.

Zed helped her in the truck and they were off to his apartment. Addison felt her eyes water slightly and forced herself to keep them at bay. Despite everything her and Bucky had been close as kids and it hurt for him to say those awful things to her. She sighed and rested her head against the window and closed her eyes. She would just rest till they got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate Bucky too much!! He will redeem himself, I promise! Any kudos or comments you can leave really help me to continue updating so thanks in advance :) as always if I have a great return I will update early (I was only gonna do an update once a week but here I am posting chapter 4 in less than two weeks)


	5. Chapter Five

Addison rolled over as she tried to keep herself in her dream. She was on a beach with Zed and a little girl with light green hair running around with both of them in the waves. She reluctantly opened her eyes when she felt someone running a hand through her hair. She saw Zed coming into her view, fully dressed in his Alpha Patrol uniform. He smiled at her. “Morning, Gorgeous.”

The previous day came back to her in flashes and she realized she was in Zed’s apartment. She sat up and rubbed her eyes as she processed everything. “I guess I fell asleep in the truck huh? She glanced at Zed.

“Yeah, I didn’t want to wake you. You must have needed sleep; it’s been over twelve hours. I gotta get to work but I scrambled a few non-brain flavored eggs for you and left the bread out for you to toast. Eliza said she’d stop by later to check on you. If you need me call me. Anything in here is yours so make yourself at home. I’ll see you tonight.” Zed leaned forward to give her a soft kiss on the lips and he was out the door.

Addison glanced around the room and she knew it wasn’t Zed’s bedroom. It screamed guest room with its light walls and bedding. She laid back down and stared at the ceiling and wondered what Bucky had told her parents. She couldn’t even imagine the fit her dad must have thrown. She sighed and sat up looking to the side to see her phone on charge in the night stand. She grabbed it and her stomach dropped. She had twenty missed calls and several text messages from her dad. They were all of the same narrative, don’t come home, your no daughter of mine and so on. She didn’t understand his logic, she couldn’t help who her alpha was anymore than she could help her hair color. Did he want her to be miserable and bond with someone who wasn’t meant for her? 

Addison forced herself to get out of the bed and venture into the kitchen to eat breakfast. Zed had been thoughtful enough to make eggs for her. She saw the toaster set out for her and started to toast a few pieces of bread. Zed’s apartment seemed to be a typical bachelor pad, all the necessities but no decorations. Nothing to make it look loved and lived in. She wondered if he would mind her doing a few things here and there.

She ate her breakfast in silence and realized she was still in her clothes from the day before and she didn’t have any fresh ones to change into. She would need to find a t shirt of Zed’s to wear. It was sure to go at least to the top of her knees. She cleaned up her mess in the kitchen and began to look for a bathroom so she could relieve herself and take a shower. She found Zed’s room, bed unmade as most guys are known to do, and she was pleasantly surprised to see the rest of the room put together. She saw a door ajar and figured it may be his bathroom. She crossed the room and found that she was right and proceeded to go back to the bedroom to find a T-shirt and some socks. 

She turned the shower on and did a quick wash up. She was overly happy to use Zed’s body wash and to smell like him. She got out and was wondering whether or not to wear her day old underwear when the doorbell rang. She assumed it was Eliza, Zed had said she was stopping by. She decided to forgo the underwear for now and threw the shirt on and the socks. She glanced to make sure it fully covered her butt and went to answer the door. It rang again and she yelled a quick ‘I’m coming.’ She quickly unlocked the door and opened it to reveal a female werewolf, who was most definitely not Eliza.

“Oh, um hello. I was expecting someone else, I’m sorry.” Addison was embarrassed. She never would have opened the door in her state of dress had she known it wasn’t Eliza.

“So it’s true then, Zed has an omega. You’re cute. I’m Willa, Zed’s future wife. I wanted to introduce myself so that we could lay down the ground rules.” The woman, who Addison determined to be an alpha, gave her a feral smile. She was tall, much taller than Addison and drop dead gorgeous with her wild hair and skin tight clothes. 

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about. Zed never mentioned you.” Addison felt herself giving a naturally submissive stance and hated herself for it. She wanted to stand up to this alpha and claim Zed as hers and only hers but her stupid dynamic stopped her from doing that.

“Oh sweetheart, of course he hasn’t mentioned me yet. He had to get you all cozied up to him first. I mean it’s really a shame he even met you but since he did we will have to work around it. You’ll stay here in this nice little apartment and Zed will come when you're in heat and that’s it. You get nothing else the rest is for me. Understand omega?” Willa took a step forward and Addison quickly grabbed the door in case she needed to try and shut it.

Addison mumbled a quick ‘understood’ and squeezed her eyes shut, willing the tears to not fall down her cheeks. She knew Willa could smell them as she chuckled and told her to go have a good cry and get over it. Addison shut the door and went to the bathroom. She was angry. She had no reason to believe that she-wolf but of course her mind went wild with the possibilities of what if. Zed seemed too good to be true, so that meant he had to be hiding something right? She shakily grabbed her purse from the the sink where she had left it and rummaged for her suppressants. She twisted the cap off and was about to get a pill out for the day when suddenly the doorbell rang again, causing Addison to startle and the pill bottle went flying and landed in the open toilet. Addison stared at the pills as they dissolved and silently cursed herself. She had no idea what she was going to do now, if she didn't get any more in the next day or so her body would flush itself and she would go into heat. The doorbell rang again and Addison growled in frustration. 

She yanked the door opened prepared to scream at the werewolf to leave her alone when she saw it was Eliza, carrying a duffle bag with her. “Hey Addison, you ok? You look a little flustered.” Eliza came in as Addison stepped aside for her.

“Who’s Willa?” Addison wasted no time. Eliza maybe would cover for Zed but she was her best bet for information at that moment.

“Um, a grade A bitch, why?” Eliza had a look of disgust on her face as she made her way to the kitchen, Addison trailing behind her.

“She came by here just a little while ago telling me that she was going to be Zed’s wife and I was going to be kept here, only to be visited when I’m in heat.” Addison watched Eliza’s face for any sign of recognition but only got a look of pure fury instead.

“Oh my fucking god, that bitch! I told Zed she was gonna be a problem, but does he listen...NO! He thinks everyone is as kind-hearted as he is. Addison, I swear Zed never told her they were getting married...like ever. I don’t really think it’s my place to tell you this but I need to do damage control. Yes, Zed and Willa had a thing going on, usually they slept together like once a week to keep their uh… well, alpha instincts in check. Zed always thought it was a friends with benefits thing, nothing serious, Willa apparently didn’t get the memo.” Eliza was fuming at this point.

Addison didn’t know what to say. She hated hearing that Zed had slept with Willa but also she knew in her mind he didn’t owe her anything from before they met. She would talk to Zed about it when he got home and decided she would give him the benefit of the doubt, it definitely didn’t seem like Eliza was lying. Eliza had turned to face her and took her hands in hers.

“I promise Addison, Zed is a good guy. You can trust him. Willa is just crazy and she knows that she and Zed are through now that you’re here. Please don’t let this ruin anything between you two.” Eliza’s voice was comforting and Addison found herself nodding along. 

“Eliza, do you think you could find some extra suppressants?” Addison had suddenly remembered her other issue and needed help with it quickly.

“I normally get a supply every few days. I can get you a bottle in two days. Zed told me Bucky left with all your things. I brought some fresh clothes for you and a few toiletries to hold you over until Zed can take you shopping.” Eliza handed her the bag and Addison thanked her.

“Two days doesn’t do me any good. In two days I’ll have gone into a forced heat.” Addison started to get a little worried. 

“You don’t have any extra on you? Maybe in your purse?” Eliza tilted her head in question.

“No, Willa had me so shaken up that afterwards I was trying to take my pill and when you rang the doorbell it startled me and the whole bottle fell into the toilet. The pills dissolve in water.” Addison went over the events that caused her to lose her suppressants. 

“I can check to see if any of the omegas at my safe house can spare one or two but I can’t make any promises.” Eliza looked concerned.

“Safe house?” Addison questioned.

“Yeah, so when Alpha Patrol arrests an alpha for abusive behavior someone has to take care of the omega or omegas, depending on the situation and that’s where I come in. I run a home for them to go through the pain of being seperated from a bond and help them get back on their feet.” Eliza had pulled her phone out and was texting up a storm. Addison had a feeling she was texting Zed.

“I thought if an omega was separated from their bonded alpha they died?” Addison had always been told that once an omega bonded that was it, they could never seperate or else face death.

“Oh honey, are they still teaching that crap? Asshole alphas concocted that story so that if they forced an omega that wasn’t theirs to bond the omega wouldn’t have a way out. It’s not easy, I’ve watched many omegas almost break from the pain of a broken bond but it can be done. I’ve had a few actually find their true alphas too. I feel so happy when that happens, knowing they will finally see what a true bond can do for you.” Eliza got a smile on her face and Addison though it was refreshing seeing an alpha dedicating their life to helping omegas. 

“Wow, Seabrook is lying to all of the omegas in town then. They taught us that in high school. My parents both told me the same thing too.” Addison wondered if her mom knew about that. 

“Typical.” Eliza scoffed.

Addison eyed the duffel bag wondering if there were any clean underwear she could put on or some leggings at least to cover her legs. Eliza saw her looking and tossed the bag to her. “Go ahead change into whatever, I’m gonna hang around for the rest of the afternoon, just in case.” 

Addison took the bag back to Zed’s room and began to unpack it. She had a three pack of underwear, two shirts and a pair of leggings. She found a toothbrush and floss, along with deodorant. Addison quickly put the underwear and leggins on. She decided to keep Zed’s shirt on, she liked the smell of him. She did a quick swipe of deodorant and brushed her teeth. She felt marginally better after that and stepped back into the kitchen to find Eliza making hot tea.

“Still kept Zed’s shirt on I see.” Eliza gave her a smirk and came to rest her chin on her fist.

“Shut up, it’s just comfy is all.” Addison tried to hide the smile that she knew was on her face.

“You hungry at all?” Eliza began to pour two cups of tea. Addison shook her head no, the eggs and toast were still keeping her full. She didn’t think it was lunch time but when she glanced at the digital clock on the microwave she saw it was nearing one o’clock in the afternoon. 

“Alright well let’s binge watch trashy daytime tv. Zed said something about getting off early but we still have a few hours.” Eliza handed her a cup of the tea and they both made their way into the living room. They both took the couch and used the blanket that had been folded over it to cover their legs. Eliza put on the soap opera channel.

“You like these shows?” Addison would have never pegged Eliza for a Young and The Restless type.

“God no, but they’re easy to make fun of and they make for excellent background noise if we get to talking instead.” Eliza looked at her and then back at the t.v. 

Addison could tell she was gonna like Eliza. 

“So Addison, no siblings? Just the one crap cousin?” Eliza started her grilling with no shame.

“No, no siblings. Bucky is my only cousin. He’s really a good person if you dig really deep down.” Addison stuck up for Bucky. He may have hurt her the day before but that didn’t erase the love she had for her childhood cousin and she knew Bucky loved her too, he just had a hard time with anything different.

“Zed told me he said some pretty terrible things yesterday, but I’ll believe you about him being a good person.” Eliza suddenly got a look on her face that bordered on uncomfortable.

“You okay Eliza?” Addison placed her hand on Eliza’s shoulder, who immediately jerked away from her. She threw her shirt over her nose and stood up quickly.

“When’s the last time you had a pill Addison?” Eliza’s eyes were wide and she was walking backwards towards the door.

“Yesterday morning, my scent shouldn’t be affecting you.” Addison was confused. She had only missed the one pill for that day, her scent should be good for another day.

“I gotta go, I’ll call Zed! Bye!” Eliza didn’t glance back as she was out the door. If she called Zed and he got home to her smelling of her natural scent then that was it, they were going to bond tonight.

Addison ran to grab her phone and did a quick internet search for going off suppressants. She finally found a thread that was helpful. It explained that normally going off suppressants it did take two to three days before you were completely flushed but apparently something happens to your hormones once you had been around your true alpha. Studies found that omegas who were exposed to their alpha started to show less effective results with suppressants and skipping just one pill could be just enough to send your body into heat. Addison started to chew on her lip. She felt fine at the moment, nothing like when a heat was coming on but obviously something was happening if Eliza had suddenly started to smell her so much that she had to leave. She was about to turn and try to get things for what she knew was to come when she heard the door open. She smelt him before she saw him.

Zed was in the doorway and his eyes were hazy with lust as black veins spread across his face and up his arms. “My omega.”

A flip switched when Addison smelt Zed and heard his voice claiming her as his. She became slick with arousal and they both collided into one another. Addison knew she was losing her coherent self to her heat. She didn’t care. She wanted to give herself to her alpha, anything to please him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late guys I was trying to have chapter seven finished before posting this but work has been insane and I have other stories too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and next chapter is gonna be pretty much pure smut with little bread crumbs for the plot throw in here and there. As always please drop a kudos or comment to let me know you enjoy this, believe me it really helps me out.


	6. Chapter Six

Addison’s whole body was on fire and she knew the only one who could lessen the heat was the alpha currently holding her flush against his body. Zed, that was his name, her alpha. He would claim her and she would be taken care of. She struggled to keep her wits about her as her heat took over. 

“Addison, I can’t stop. The scent is too much.” Zed was struggling to speak as he touched her and ran his tongue up her neck to nibble on her ear. She felt his excitement grind against her core and she let out a mewl of satisfaction.

“Don’t stop, I need you alpha, please!” Addison’s voice felt too animalistic but she didn’t have time to ponder on that as Zed wrapped her legs around his waist to carry her to the bedroom.

He laid her down as gently as he could in his current state. Addison watched through hooded eyes as her alpha stripped himself of his clothes and she got her first look at him bare. His whole body was littered with the veins that signaled he was feeling intense emotions. He was muscled and big, as were most alphas. Her gaze traveled lower to get her first look at the size of his cock, already standing to attention with liquid leaking from the tip. Addison gulped, wondering if her body would be able to take it.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be able to take it. Your body was made perfect for mine. I’ll take care of you.” He said reading her thoughts. Zed ran his hand down her face in a loving caress.

Addison’s fear dissipated at her alpha’s words. He was right, he would take care of her. She came up to a seated position and tentatively reached her hand to run over the muscles of his abdomen and she received a groan in return. Her alpha’s eyes were darker than usual and he took both her hands in one grip and stretched her out against the bed again with her hands above her head. 

“Sweet omega, so compliant for me.” Zed let go of her hands but she kept them there as a form of submission to him. He rewarded her with a tender kiss, he seemed to be portraying all of his desire into this kiss. He fell away from her lips, kissing her jaw and slowly moving his way down her body, he came to her clothes and huffed at the barrier. He hurriedly shed her of the clothing and dove right back to exploring her body with his mouth. 

Addison didn’t feel an ounce of shame at her body being on display, in fact she felt a sense of pride that she was causing such a reaction from her alpha. Addison’s back arched as Zed took a nipple into his mouth and she let out a mewl of satisfaction. 

She felt more wetness release from her core and Zed growled in arousal as he smelt her. “God, you smell fucking incredible. I dreamt about tasting you again last night Addison. Are you prepared for that?” Zed glanced up at her, his gaze held nothing but the promise of pleasure.

Addison felt herself squeezing her thighs for friction at her alpha’s voice and the dirty words he was speaking to her. “Please.” Addison lifted her eyes to meet his.

“Good girl.” Zed popped her nipple back into his mouth and swirled it around with his tongue before trailing his way down her stomach to stop in front of her sopping entrance. She lightly bucked her hips to try and entice him. 

“Ah ah, patience Addison.” Zed was kissing her inner thigh teasingly and she didn’t know how much longer she could bear it. Finally he placed his mouth on her clit and sucked it causing Addison to yell out. “Please, more!” Addison’s head was swaying from side to side from the sensations. Her heat was building and she needed release.

“I like hearing you plead for me little one. It’s the sweetest sound.” Zed entered two fingers into her entrance and began to pump them in and out while using his mouth on her clit. Addison didn’t last long under his ministrations and her climax came swiftly, causing her to bring her hands to his head while she rode out the sensation.

Zed wasted zero time replacing his fingers with the tip of his cock, pushing slowly into her. It was unspoken but she knew he was trying to be gentle with this being her first heat with him. Addison closed her eyes as she felt him sink into her inch by inch. She knew when he finally sank into her completely she’d feel some pain. She had never been with anyone before. As if sensing her thoughts, Zed pulled her close to him and whispered into her ear “You’re such a good omega, saving yourself for me.” 

Zed proceeded to kiss her as his hips surged forward breaking her barrier and sheathing himself in her. Addison cried out and gripped at Zed’s back. He stilled, waiting for her to get adjusted all the while praising her and telling her what a good omega she was. The pain was subsiding slightly but still there when she asked him to move. “Please.” The need for release was back and she felt the heat rising in her belly again.

“Please what my sweet one.” Zed had brought his hand between them to rub her clit, send pleasure waves throughout her body.

“Alpha please fuck me.” The words felt foreign falling from her mouth, she normally would never speak so crudely. She would say anything though to get Zed to move.

Zed pulled her legs to wrap around his waist and he pulled out and surged forward groaning in pleasure as he did so. He set a torturous pace as his fingers went to torture her nipples. 

Addison mewled in ecstasy, clinging to him as she met his thrusts with her hips. 

“Your so tight for me, such a perfect omega. Do you want me to fuck you faster?” Zed was picking up his pace before she had answered, she vigorously nodded her head regardless. 

Addison felt her inner walls clench against her alpha’s cock and she heard a primal growl from him as he found his own release. Addison felt something swell tightly inside her and she vaguely recalled learning about knotting. That must be the sensation she was feeling. Her alpha would be fitted inside her for some time to up the chances of pregnancy. Zed came to lay beside her and she snuggled herself to his chest. His veins had receded for the time being and she was taking her time ogling his muscular body. She smiled thinking how he was hers. They were bonded now, she’d be aware of his feelings now as he would be with her. 

Zed gathered her up in his arms and they lay for quite some time, neither saying a word just enjoying the feel of one another. Addison decided there was no way she could describe the feeling, it was almost like she’d been a half of a person her whole life and now she was complete with Zed, her alpha. 

“You okay?” Zed spoke as his chin rested atop her head and he was stroking her hair. His voice was raspy from the earlier activities and it caused a surge of wetness to form again between her legs.

Zed chuckled. “I’m gonna take that as a yes but before round two how bout we wash up and get some food in you.”

“I don’t get very hungry during my heats but I’ll try.” Addison moved her head to look up at him and smile. 

Zed slowly removed himself from her and they both hissed from the loss of the other. Once he was full out of her Addison realized that not only was she ready for another round but so was he. His dick was still rock hard and would likely stay that way the entire time throughout her heat. His place was to take care of her through this. She smiled at that, finally having someone to see her through this made her feel incredibly loved. At the thought of the word love Addison startled when her heart felt funny, she loved him she realized. She already was in love with him! 

Zed tilted his head at her questionly and she realized he had to have felt her surge of emotion. She didn’t have time to panic when she felt the same amount of love sent back to her through the bond. They didn’t need to say the words yet, the fact that they both knew was enough for now.

She and Zed made their way to the bathroom. Zed started the water in the tub. Addison had been surprised earlier that he had a huge soaker tub but was glad for it since they would both be able to fit comfortably. He climbed in first and then reached to help her in as well.

She settled in between his thighs and laid her head back to rest on his collarbone. “If you would have told me two weeks ago that I would be starting my next heat with my alpha I would have doubled over in laughter. Funny how much can change in a week.” Addison spoke softly, not wanting to burst the calming bubble they had between the two of them.

“I’ve been dreaming about you my whole life, wondering what your name would be what you’d look like. My dad never found his omega, my mom was a beta. They were best friends and when they both got tired of looking they settled for each other.” Zed matched her soft tone and she felt him start to rub soap on her arms and back.

“Oh I’m sorry.” Addison tilted her head to kiss Zed’s cheek.

“Nothing to be sorry about, they were great and got along just as well.” Zed was soaping up her shoulders and she let out a noise of contentment. 

“Are they still together?” Addison was wondering about his past tense use.

“No, mom didn’t make it past her due date with Zoey. It’s okay though, don’t feel bad for me. I’ve gotten to a good place with it. She would have loved you though.” Zed placed a kiss on her shoulder as he continued to bathe her.

Zed’s hand grazed over her breast and Addison’s nipples became erect embarrassingly quick. She shivered at his touch and he seemed to realize the mood shifting to sexual once again. His fingers deftly began to tease and flick at her and Addison voiced her arousal with a sultry moan. 

Addison realized they were both succumbing to her heat once again but she couldn’t find it in her to care, did it even matter at this point? No she didn’t think it did. Zed was still teasing her breasts as he nibbled his way up her throat and his other had had found its way between her legs. Her slit was already soaking wet and he was easily able to slip his fingers in. It didn’t take long for her inner walls to clamp down on Zed’s fingers in orgasmic relief.

“That’s it, give me everything omega.” Zed’s voice had once again transformed to the alpha tone that Addison was becoming addicted to. 

Once she came down from her high she changed her position to where she was now straddling Zed. Zed pulled her head down to meet him in a passionate kiss and he pushed his tongue past her lips to dance with hers. As they kissed Zed guided her hips so that her cunt was level with his member. Addison whimpered at the feel of his tip teasing her entrance. “Alpha, please let me ride you.” Addison was already lowering herself onto him.

“Fuck, your my dirty little omega aren’t you? Ride me omega, ride me to completion.” Zed pulled her down for one more kiss before releasing her and allowing her to take control. She set her pace, a hurried back and forth motion that kept her clit stimulated.

Zed was running his hands were playing her body like a fiddle, going from squeezing her hips and playing with her breast, pinching her nipples and telling her dirty things as she rode atop him.

Addison knew she was close with the build up coming to head in her lower belly, her pace quickened and when Zed growled out the words “Cum for your alpha, Addison” she lost it and her head went back as she stilled while her pleasure exploded. She felt Zed’s own release following hers. 

Addison lowered her body to come flush against Zed’s and his arms automatically came up to embrace her. 

“Now we really need to wash up.” Zed spoke between laughter. Addison joined in and laughed with him. She didn’t know one could be this happy and she told Zed so.

They managed to get themselves washed and semi dressed. Zed was adamant that she eat and drink something so she found herself seated at the table as Zed was trying to find something quick to eat before they were both at each other again. He finally presented her with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with some fruit on the side. It was such a simple meal but Addison was so happy with it. No one, besides her mom, had ever made her food before. Her dad would have scoffed at an alpha doing anything like this for an omega. Zed must have felt her conflicting emotions. He placed his hand over hers. “Hey, you okay?”

“Oh yeah, thanks for making me food. I was just thinking about how no one besides my mom has ever made me anything. My dad always said an omega was to serve and alpha not the other way around.” Addison took a bite of her food and chewed. She saw Zed get that look on his face that usually came about when her dad was mentioned.

“Addison, your dad is wrong. An alpha is supposed to treasure and care for their omega. You are the most important person to me now. Are he and your mom a true bonded couple?” Zed asked the question with a bit of caution in his tone as if he was afraid she’d be offended. 

“I mean if I’m being honest then the answer is I don’t know. I’d like to think so but I’m just not sure.” Addison had eaten half of the sandwich and a few bites of the orange he had cut up. She couldn’t eat another bite and pushed the plate to Zed from him to finish.

“It’s just strange to me that if your mom is his true alpha that he doesn’t treat her like a goddess. Usually the alphas I put away all forced a bond on omegas who weren’t meant for them and abused them in some way.” Zed was more talking to himself at this point and Addison was losing her concentration as she felt another wave of desire hit her.

Zed’s head snapped to her and they both shared a lustful look before both getting up hastily. Zed reached for her and picked her up bridal style to carry her to the bedroom, the food forgotten on the table.

This was going to be one hell of week was Addison’s last thought before she lost herself to her desires again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry again about the delay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I’ve got my whole outline done now for this story and I now know exactly how it will end! Please drop a kudos or comment if you can it really helps the motivation!


	7. Chapter Seven

Zed stretched his body as he rose out of bed. Addison’s heat had lasted right at the seven days and he was thinking they could get some errands knocked out for the day before he had to go back to work. He grabbed his phone and headed towards the kitchen letting Addison continue to sleep, her body needed it. He checked his notifications hearing nothing from work but quite a few texts from Eliza and Bonzo. He frowned when he saw Willa’s name next to multiple missed call notifications.

He checked to make sure Addison was still sleeping, not that he had anything to hide from her but they hadn’t talked about it at all during her heat. He pushed the call back button and waited for Willa to answer.

“Zeddy, I’ve missed you!” Willa’s voice came through the phone and Zed frowned.

“Willa, I heard you stopped by my apartment a week ago and tried to intimidate my omega. You know what we had was only temporary, we were never dating. I’m sorry but if you come near her again I won’t be as nice about it. It’s over now Willa, deal with it.” Zed almost hung up on her but she started laughing and he was taken aback.

“Oh Zeddy, you are so precious. If you think for one second I’m gonna let you and some little omega ruin what we have, you are sorely mistaken. You and I are meant to be even if your judgement is being clouded by omega pussy right now. Ciao for now Zeddy-bear.” Willas' voice had gone from sugary sweet to pure menacing as she spoke and Zed stared at the phone after she hung up.

He wasn’t sure where he had gone wrong with Willa; they talked often about how great of friends they were. She had specifically brought up their omegas before and Zed had mentioned that he couldn’t wait to find his. He would need to talk to Wyatt and try to see what he could do to get through to her. Wyatt had always warned him that his sister was stubborn and Zed was realizing how right Wyatt had been.

“Morning, you okay?” Addison's voice filtered through his thoughts and he immediately felt a wash of calm come over him.

“Yeah everything’s fine.” Zed knew he sounded a little irritated and when he felt Addison’s hurt, he knew he would have to have the conversation with her. He let a sigh out, he wanted to go back to where it was just the two of them and the outside world could go fuck itself.

“I just got off the phone with Willa.” He turned to gage her reaction. She was wearing one of his shirts and his chest swelled with warmth at the sight. She had stiffened slightly and one of her arms was fidgeting with the him of the shirt.

“Oh, what did she have to say?” Her voice was meek.

“Come here Addison.” Zed motioned for her to come where he was sitting at the dining table. Addison walked forward and when she was close enough he pulled her to sit on his lap and he enclosed his arms around her waist.

“I called her to tell her that whatever ideas she had in her head about us were over with and if she bothered you or I again I wouldn’t be so nice about it. I was stupid to ever get involved with her. I’m sorry Addison.” Zed glanced at her face and could see relief at the same time it flooded the bond.

Zed turned Addison’s face to him and lightly kissed her on the lips. Zed would never tire if the feel of her soft lips against his own. She tasted like heaven; thoughts of Willa quickly left his mind as their kiss deepened. Zed felt himself harden and he knew Addison would be able to feel it through his thin pajama pants. She ran her hands up his chest and wiggled her ass against his growing erection and Zed groaned into the kiss.

The doorbell rang just as he was getting ready to set her in the table and continue their activity. Addison pulled away first and he couldn’t help but grumble at whoever was at the door.

“We will finish this later.” Zed gave her forehead a quick peck and went to answer the door. He had barely got it opened before a body zoomed past him while shrieking some words he couldn’t understand. He found Bonzo still standing on the other side of the door, so the balm of energy that just came through had to be Bree.

“Bree, good to see you!” He hollered over his shoulder. “Hey Bonz, come on in.” Zed stepped aside for his friend to pass through.

“Sorry Zed, I tried to have her wait till tomorrow to see Addison but she wasn’t having it.” Bonzo gave him an apologetic look and the both went to join the girls in the kitchen.

“Oh my gosh! Addison this is perfect! I’m so happy you and Zed are bonded! We can hang out, like, all the time! How did your parents take it by the way? Oh and Bucky? We haven’t talked in two weeks! We have A LOT of catching up to do!!” Zed didn’t think Bree had taken a breath during that whole paragraph she just spoke.

Addison was laughing at her friend’s excitement. “We have plenty of time now Bree, not like I’m going back to Seabrook. Actually I was kinda hoping to get some clothes today. I only have a few things that Eliza brought me.” 

“We can go shopping today! A girls day!” Bree started jumping up and down clapping her hands. 

“You ladies want us to drop you off at the mall and you can call us when you're done?” Zed had already started to walk towards his wallet to get his credit card for Addison.

He came back and handed it over to Addison who just stared at him with a surprised expression. 

“Uhh Addy you never turn down a credit card being offered to you. Get it girl!” Bree snatched it out of Zed’s hand and put it in Addison’s hand. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not used to being able to go places by myself and buying things without express permission from my dad. I won’t buy too much, thank you Zed.” Addison gave him a genuine smile and while he was happy that she was happy he hated that she had been so caged in her whole life.

“You have nothing to apologize for and buy whatever you need. I can handle it, I promise.” Zed pulled her in for a hug.

“Enough of that, you guys just spent the whole week doing the dirty, it’s my turn to have some time with her!” Bree gently pulled Addison out of his embrace and Zed was slightly annoyed. He knew he couldn’t hog her all to himself though so he let it go.

“I guess I should go get changed, can’t really go shopping in a t-shirt” Addison’s cheeks got that pink tint to them that he was starting to associate with her feeling embarrassed. He watched as her and Bree walked off to the bedroom.

“What did I tell you? It's amazing right! Eliza told me as soon as she could. Bree was a ball of energy from the second I told her.” Bonzo had perched himself at the kitchen bar.

“I really don’t know how I was living my life without her Bonz. I guess I owe it to you for bringing me to Seabrook that day.” Zed gave his friend a smile. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple for Addison to eat on the way to the shopping center. The girls came back and Zed swore she was more beautiful each time he saw her. They all made their way to Bonzo’s car and they made their way to the shopping center. Zed was confident Bree didn’t stop talking the entire way and he wondered how Bonzo got any work done, what with him working at home.

Addison got out the car and looked back at him with skepticism and he gave her a reassuring smile while sending her all the love he could muster into the bond.

“Bye! We will call on my phone when we are done! Oh also Zed we are picking Addison up a new phone as well! Her parents will cut hers off any day now and I have to be able to text her.” Bree didn’t give him time to respond as she pulled Addison off in the direction of a clothing boutique.

“Want to go grab greasy cheeseburgers?” Bonzo gave him a sneaky smile and Zed laughed.

“Sure, I’ll text Eliza to meet us.” Zed pulled his phone from his pocket and proceeded to let Eliza know where they were going. 

“Yeah, Eliza told me about Willa. She almost went postal on her but I managed to calm her down. No point in Eliza getting arrested.” Bonzo pulled into the fast food restaurant. 

“Thanks for that, I’m not sure Wyatt would bail Eliza out for beating his sister up.” Zed and Bonzo placed their orders and found a table to wait for Eliza. 

It didn’t take long for her to show up. “Hey guys, what’s up? Nice to see both my friends survived their sex quarantines. Should I expect any nephews or nieces in nine months?” Eliza snatched a handful of both of their fries.

“Ha, ha Eliza, just wait your time is coming.” Zed fake punched her shoulder.

“In all seriousness though what’s going on with the she-wolf?” Eliza’s expression got serious.

“I called her this morning and lightly threatened her but she just threatened right back. I don’t really have much I can do legally and I can’t exactly do anything illegal without risking my job.” Zed felt like his hands were tied and he couldn’t properly protect Addison.

“Addison can always come to our house on the days you work so she’s not alone in the apartment.” Bonzo offered.

“Yeah, we can all make sure she’s taken care of while you’re at work Zed.” Eliza continued to steal part of both his and Bonzo’s meals.

“Thanks guys, I think I’ll see what Addison thinks about finding a new place, maybe even buying a house.” Zed knew he would feel better knowing Willa wouldn’t be able to drop by unannounced. 

Zed’s phone rang and he saw it was his dad, he felt a tinge of guilt knowing he hadn’t called his dad to tell him about Addison. Zoey would have filled him in by this point.

“Hey dad, sorry I’ve been absent the past few weeks, I’ve had a lot going on.” Zed slapped Eliza’s hand away from his fries as he spoke.

“So I’ve heard, I’m happy for you son but I would like to meet the young lady sometime soon. She’ll be my daughter-in-law soon I hope and grandbabies!” Zevon’s voice got more excited as he spoke and Zed laughed. He always loved that about his dad, he wanted nothing but the best for his kids. Zed only hoped he could be half the father his dad was. He realized he couldn’t wait for Addison to meet him.

“Well how about we go out for dinner tonight pops? You and Zoey can meet us around seven? I’ll text you the place once I see what Addison would like.” Zed threw out the last minute plan at his dad.

“That sounds great son, we’ll see you then! Love ya kid!” Zevon replied.

“Love you too dad.” Zed hung up.

“Speaking of parents, has Addison talked to hers?” Bonzo asked.

“No, I know her dad texted her some message about her not coming home but I planned to take her the next day off I had to see her mom and grab a few things she wanted. Her dad works for the police; he knows the consequences if he steps out of line.” Zed grabbed the trash and brought it to the garbage can.

“Bree’s parents said he’s been walking around town with a scowl and if anyone mentions Addison he acts like he doesn’t know who their referring to.” Bonzo spoke as Zed came back to sit at the table.

“Very mature of him, I’m starting to wonder about the guy. He’s not just an asshole, he’s a scumbag too.” Zed rolled his eyes just thinking about the guy.

“I don’t know how she grew up with a dad like that.” Eliza mumbled. 

Zed wasn’t sure either, he couldn’t relate to Addison on that front. His dad and mom had been great and his dad had always told Zed about omegas being a gift and if he ever found his he could never betray her trust. She was the real leader of the relationship and his dad was right. Addison was his omega and he would do anything for her. If she asked him to bring her the moon he would die trying to figure out a way to make it happen. 

“I’ve gotta get back to work, let me know if you need me tomorrow Zed.” Eliza left but not before snatching the milkshake Bonzo had bought.

“She really is just a scavenger, always taking our food.” Bonzo pursed his lips as he watched Eliza wave through her car window at them.

They left shortly after Eliza and drove through a few neighborhoods for any houses for sale that Zed would like to show Addison. They got caught up with each other as they drove and Zed was glad for an easy going friend like Bonzo. Bree finally texted Bonzo saying that she and Addison were having trouble getting a phone for her on Zed’s plan. They made their way to the phone store. 

Addison and Bree were next to a salesman who was happily chatting with them. Zed came up to Addison and pulled her into his side. “Hey gorgeous.”

Addison smiled at him. She had multiple shopping bags by her feet and he started to ask her what all she had gotten when the salesman started talking to him.

“Mr. Necrodopoulus, so sorry you had to come down here but we do need some information from you before adding a new user to your account.” The salesman spoke in a pleasant tone and Zed read his name tag to see it read Greg.

“Not a problem, totally understand. Addison, you already know what phone you want?” Zed glanced down at her.

“I’m not really sure, they have a lot of updated models from the one I used to have.” Addison was glancing around at all the display models.

“Ok, I’ll go with Greg here and get everything ready and you go ahead and pick one you like and a case too.” Zed saw the hesitation and he gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. 

He followed Greg to the computer and he began the process of verifying his identity and adding Addison to his account. Addison came to stand beside home while Bree and Bonzo had walked outside to wait on them.

Greg went to the back to grab the phone Addison requested. 

“So how do you feel about dinner with my dad and Zoey tonight. Dad’s pretty excited to meet you.” Zed gave Addison a side glance.

“Oh, okay that sounds fun.” Addison spoke. He thought he heard a hit of hesitation but it was normal when meeting the family.

Greg came back and they finished setting everything up before paying and leaving to bring all of Addison’s things back to the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos and comments please! We are moving along in the plot I promise! Thanks for reading 🤗


	8. Chapter Eight

Addison was in the bathroom checking her hair and make-up for what felt like the millionth time. She wanted to look nice when she met Zed’s dad. She had dressed in an olive green dress that fit nicely to her curves and a pair of nude wedges that Bree had found on clearance. Addison had insisted on shopping the sales and clearance rack since she didn’t want to spend too much, Zed told her it was fine but until they sat down and talked about the finances together she didn’t want to go overboard. She wanted to get a job hopefully and contribute.

“Addison, you about ready? We need to go if we’re gonna meet Pops and Zoey on time.” Zed called from the living room.

“I’m coming.” Addison did one last check and one last fluff on her hair before deeming herself ready. She went out to find Zed in a dark red button down shirt with a nice pair of jeans. His hair was styled as usual and he had his shirt sleeves rolled up so that you could see his z-band. Addison felt desire roll through her stomach and Zed caught on.

“Hmm as much as I’d love to take you to bed right now we did promise to be there for dinner. Let’s go though, before I change my mind.” Zed held his hand out for her to grab and he and Addison made their way to Zed’s truck.

They rode in comfortable silence, listening to some pop radio station. Addison watched out the window as humans, zombies, and werewolves all milled around the town doing their business. People were laughing and talking with one another regardless of species or dynamics. It was so different from Seabrook. She hoped someday soon her mom would be able to come and visit, she knew it wouldn’t be anytime soon though. Her dad needed time to cool off. 

Zed pulled into a seafood restaurant and they both exited the truck. It looked pretty upscale and Addison was glad she chose the wedges instead of wearing flats. “Alright, fair warning, Pops is pretty excited and he’s a hugger so get ready for that.” Zed laughed at the face Addison gave him. She wasn’t used to outward displays of affection, her parents hugged her every so often but it wasn’t a daily occurrence. She hugged Bree and now Zed but that was it.

Zed led them into the establishment with his hand on the small of her back and Addison had a little fantasy of him grabbing her butt. As if reading her exact thoughts he did just that and Addison jumped slightly while swatting his hand away playfully.

As soon as they walked in the door Addison heard her name being called. She looked towards the sound of the voice and saw Zoey waving them over. Zoey had her green hair down and was wearing a black dress with some knee high boots. Addison thought she looked edgy and cute. She was standing next to an older zombie, who Addison assumed was Zed and Zoey’s dad. He had on the classic white dress shirt with black slacks and in Addison’s opinion he was attractive for his age. 

“Zed!” The older zombie came rushing towards them and wrapped Zed in a hug. Zed looked towards Addison and mouthed out the words ‘See he’s a hugger.’ Addison let out a soft giggle at her alpha’s antics. She soon stopped her giggling though when his attention turned to her. “You must be Addison! You’re even more gorgeous than Zed described! Welcome to the family!” Addison found herself wrapped in a bear hug and before she could pull away Zed was already intervening. 

“I know you’re my dad and it’s very much irrational but you can let her go now.” Zed pulled Addison back to his side.

“Oh right, right sorry son I forget about the jealousy. It’s nice to meet you dear, please call me Zevon.” Zed’s dad or Zevon gave her a kind smile and Addison wondered what it was like to grow up with a man who seemed so nice. 

“Dad, the thing is buzzing, our table is ready.” Zoey had walked up towards them with the buzzer in her hand.

“Ok, let’s go then.” Zevon turned and grabbed the buzzer from Zoey as they found the hostess who assigned a waitress to them. They were seated in a booth in a pretty busy section of the restaurant. Addison of course sat next to Zed while his dad and Zoey took their seats across from them. 

The waitress took their drink orders and was gone quickly. Zed handed Addison a menu and she scanned to see something that caught her eye. She didn’t have to look far; as soon as she saw seafood pasta she was decided.

“So this all happened so fast you two, I never even got to know how you two met, Zed you really should get better about keeping me in the loop.” Zevon had set his menu down and was giving the two of them his full attention.

“Right like Zoey tells you every minute of her day.” Zed rolled his eyes in fake exasperation.

“Zoey you don’t tell me everything? I thought that was what our ice cream dates were for?” Zevon was looking at his daughter with a hurt expression.

“Dad I’m seventeen, you do the math.” Zoey huffed and started to fidget with her z-band.

“Ok, see Zed, Zoey has a perfect explanation. So don’t shift the focus this time, how did you meet?” Zevon just zoomed past his daughter’s words and Addison couldn’t help but envy his obvious trust in her.

“Remember I went with Bonzo to pick up Bree the day of their Zombie mash? She and Addison are best friends, so that’s how we met. Pretty cliche’ if you ask me.” Zed had brought his hand to Addison’s knee as he spoke giving her a reassuring squeeze. 

“And was it fireworks and rainbows at first sight? I’ve only heard of these stories and never experienced it for myself.” Zevon shifted his gaze to Addison as he grinned.

“There was definitely an automatic attraction, but we weren’t sure until the next weekend when I came up here for a visit with my cousin.” Addison replied.

“Oh! Your super annoying cousin, what was his name again? Bucko?” Zoey’s head had pooped up.

“It’s Bucky and yes he can be a bit much, but I promise he’s one of my better family members.” Addison laughed at the face Zoey made in reaction to her words.

“Oh, is that the young fellow you told me you had to kick out?” Zevon asked.

“Yeah he’s the one that made the little kids cry.” Zoey answered. 

The waitress came back with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order. Zoey and Addison ordered first followed by Zed and Zevon. Zevon also told the waitress he wanted the full bill at the end of their dinner to which Zed tried to object. 

“Let me do this son, it’s not every day I get to meet your omega for the first time.” Zevon patted Zed’s hand and that was that. 

Once the waitress was gone Zevon was back to asking questions. “So I know I’m being forward but I have to ask. When can I expect grandbabies? I have a few names picked out, Addison if you’re willing to take suggestions.” Zevon looked so hopeful when he spoke about grandchildren that Addison didn’t have the heart to say she wasn’t planning to have children anytime soon.

“Pops, seriously we aren’t even thinking about kids right now.” Zed put his hand to his face and groaned.

“Ok, ok but just let me tell Addison the names I’ve thought about, so for a little girl I really like the name Elizabeth and we could call her Lizzie for short and if it’s a boy you could name him Zachary. Zed’s mom had wanted to name him that but when the time came he just looked like a Zed to us.” Zevon was talking so excitedly that Addison could barely keep up.

“Oh, those names sound nice but I honestly haven’t thought about babies at this point Mr. Zevon.” Addison took a sip of her drink and hoped Zed’s dad would drop the subject of babies. She simply wasn’t ready yet. She wanted to enjoy Zed to herself for as long as possible.  
“Just Zevon please Addison. Oh! You know technically you could already be pregnant right? You two have been holed up this past week.” Zevon clapped his hands together and smiled. 

Addison’s eyes went wide and she had to excuse herself to find the restroom. She needed a breather. Zed’s dad was nice but he was going over the top about the whole baby thing. She found the restroom and took a seat on the bench they had off to the side. That was one good thing about ladies restrooms, there was always somewhere to sit, at least in places besides fast food joints and gas stations.

The door swung open announcing another person’s entrance. Addison looked up to see Zoey. “Hey, sorry about my dad, once he gets going on something it’s hard to get him to stop.”

“It’s okay, I’m not upset or anything, I just need a second. I mean I do kinda like the name Lizzie.” Addison smiled at the younger girl.

“Oh god don’t tell my dad, at least not yet.” Zoey stood up to check her hair in the mirror.

Addison wasn’t sure what to say after that. She wanted to get closer with Zed’s sister but she never was good with small talk.

“Can I ask you a personal question Addison?” Zoey turned so that her back was now facing the mirror and she was leaning on the counter.

“Oh, um sure.” Addison answered, unsure of where the conversation was headed.

“When did you present, I know it happens to everyone at different times, Zed was exactly the day of his fourteenth birthday and all my friends were anywhere from twelve to fifteen.” Zoey was fidgeting with her z-band again, not meeting Addison’s gaze.

“Oh I was about fourteen and a half. Why?” Addison watched Zoey grimace at her answer.

“It’s just, well I don’t know if Zed’s told you but I’ve never presented. For the most part I can get away with saying I’m a beta but if someone looks too much into it or really takes a sniff they’ll know. I just want to know what I am.” Zoey folded her arms around herself and she didn’t look like the confident girl that Addison had seen earlier that evening or from the mini golf course. 

“Hey, maybe that’s a good thing, for now at least. You don’t have to deal with any of the social pressure to be a certain way. Seabrook is all about stereotypes. Omegas have almost zero freedom or control over anything, heck we can’t even have jobs. We are taught from the time we can walk that the only way we have value is if an alpha comes along and makes us valuable. I’m sure you will present Zoey, maybe don’t stress so much and enjoy this time of not knowing. Once you know then that’s it, no more mystery. Zed didn’t tell me either just so you know.” Addison wasn’t sure if she made Zoey feel better or worse. If she could go back and dely her own presentment she most definitely would. 

“Zed’s a good big brother, he says the same as you, it’ll happen. I know you say it’s bad in Seabrook for omegas but not in Zombietown. I wouldn’t mind being an omega.” Zoey had blushed as she spoke the last part and Addison didn’t know that zombies blushing was possible.

“You want to be an omega?” Addison was baffled. She had spent all her teen years wishing she could have been an alpha or even a beta.

“Well yeah, I read all the romance books about alpha and omega relationships and it just sounds nice, to have that one person you're destined to be with out there.” Zoey sighed dreamily as she spoke.

“I understand Zoey, it’ll happen I promise. If you need me, I’m here to listen.I can give you my new number so we can text.” Addison stood up, getting ready to head back to the table.

“That’d be nice, thanks Addison. It’s nice to talk with another girl about this stuff. Dad and Zed are super nice, but sometimes they’re too nice and pushy about getting me to talk.” Zoey seemed to be back to herself and the girls walked back to the table together. 

They had arrived back at the table just in time for the food to arrive. Addison took her seat and Zed reached out through their bond to make sure she was okay. She reached for his hand underneath the booth and gave it a squeeze, letting him know she was fine. 

“Addison, dear I’m sorry, I got a head of myself. I’ll do better, I promise.” Zevon at least looked a bit guilty and Addison reassured him that it was fine. She found it funny that Zed’s dad was overjoyed about their relationship while her dad was basically disowning her, from one extreme to the other.

They ate and had fluid conversation from there. Zevon told Addison stories from when Zed and Zoey were little. Addison’s favorite story of Zed had to be when he was at the grocery store with his mom and the push it song came on Zed started dancing following his mom down the aisles with no shame, singing at the top of his lungs. Addison thought it was adorable meanwhile Zed was begging his dad to stop.

“Alright I think we’ve had enough of that for one night.” Zed said.

“Oh come one you sound like you were so cute back then and you too Zoey!” Addison was laughing and smiling so much that night that her cheeks were starting to hurt.

“Ok just remember this when we get a hold of little Addison stories! I’m sure Bree is a fountain of knowledge.” Zed teased Addison and tickled her side causing her to laugh more.

“You forgot the story of when Zed was ten and stood up to an adult alpha woman who was degrading her omega husband in public. She raised her hand to strike him and Zed stopped her. He took his z-band off to do so and Dad had to rush in and save him at the last second before the Alpha Patrol got there.” Zoey broke the easy going mood with that story but Addison’s love for Zed grew even more after hearing that. He had wanted to help omegas even as a child when he had no power or resources or even knew his dynamic.

“I remember that day, it cost me a lot of trouble but I couldn’t have been more proud of him.” Zed’s dad spoke at a low volume that Addison had to strain to hear him. He almost seemed to be talking to himself.

The waitress took that moment to show up with the bill, handing it off to Zevon. He quickly pulled a card out and handed it back to her. 

“So do we get the pleasure of throwing a Zombie mash for you two?” Zevon asked. Addison remembered Bree having some party the day Bonzo and Zed came to Seabrook.

“If you can wrestle the plans from Bree then have at it dad.” Zed joked.

“Bree’s planning a party for us?” Addison couldn’t believe Bree hadn't said anything to her while they were shopping.

“Yeah, she wanted to have it be a surprise but we just won’t tell her you know. It’s a zombie thing; we always do a mash for newly bonded couples.” Zed explained to her.

“Oh, I remember Bree having a party but I thought it was just Bonzo’s family throwing it; I didn’t realize it was a tradition.” Addison wondered if she was supposed to invite her family, although she didn’t know anyone who would come so really what was the point in bothering.

“Yup, it’s super fun Addison! Dancing all night and super delicious food and drinks! I mean not for me obviously but I’ve heard that’s a fun thing to do.” Zoey nervously laughed as Zefon and Zed both gave her a level look when she mentioned drinking.

The waitress returned again with Zevon’s receipt and he handed her a generous tip in cash as they all boxed up their leftovers and started to depart the restaurant.

“Hey Captain, it’s been quiet at the station with you gone.” A voice called out from the parking lot as they were walking out. Addison looked around till she saw a male werewolf walking towards them. Addison thought he looked familiar but couldn’t place where she would have seen him before. He stopped in front of them and gave them a toothy grin.

“Oh, you’re the officer I met the first day I was in Zombie town.” Addison realized she had spoken out loud and blushed slightly with embarrassment. He wouldn’t remember her.

“Right, you were the girl from the hotel.” The werewolf stopped abruptly in his speech and looked from Addison to Zed and then back again. A lightbulb seemed to go off in his head. “What a small world! So your Zed’s omega! We were all placing bets back at the office. I owe james twenty-five bucks now.”

“You done Wyatt?” Zed rolled his eyes at what Addison assumed was a friend.

“Yeah man, sorry. Hey, Zevon, Zoey.” Wyatt acknowledged Zed’s family who were still standing off to the side. Addison noticed Zoey avert her gaze and she could see a faint blush grace the girl’s cheeks. Addison now secretly shipped the two of them. 

I’ll let you guys go, we’ll catch up at work tomorrow.” Wyatt waved bye to them and Addison raised her free hand to wave back. Zed pulled her away a little too quickly. She felt the jealousy roll through the bond and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Zed’s tone was neutral. Was he really jealous over a hand wave!

“Zed, are you really jealous over me waving at someone?” Addison watched as Zevon and Zoey started to tip toe away from them not so subtly. 

“No I- that’s not wh-of course I’m not.” Zed sputtered his words out and Addison felt a hint of embarrassment pushing past the jealousy.

“I think you’re adorable when you’re jealous.” Addison kissed him on the cheek as they reached his truck.

“Shut up.” Zed turned away from her in mock anger.

“I don’t want to shut up. I want to keep teasing you.” Addison continued to prod her alpha. At this point she was trying to get a reaction, hopefully of the sexual kind.

“I’m warning you Addison.” Zed helped her into the car and leaned over to buckle her in, being completely gentle the whole time.

“The big bad alpha Zed is jealous over a hand wave, I can’t wait to text Bree who will tell Bonzo who will tell Eliza who will tell..” Addison’s words were cut off by Zed’s mouth covering hers in a rough kiss. It was demanding and dominant and Addison’s omega side mewled at the possessiveness Zed was displaying.

“I don’t like your attention on any other guy, much less another alpha. Wyatt doesn’t deserve your hand wave. It’s all mine. You’re my omega.” Zed had pulled himself into the truck beside her and shut the door. His hands were everywhere squeezing and massaging. Addison felt the air around them sizzle with sexual vibes.

She went to initiate another kiss but Zed pulled away at the last second and Addison let out a whine.

“I want to hear you say it.” Zed’s voice was commanding as he gazed into her eyes, hands still roaming her body, one slipping underneath her dress to play with her clit through her underwear.

“Say what?” Addison decided to play dumb for a bit longer. She immediately regretted her decision though as soon as Zed pinched her clit and Addison yelped at the pain. He then soothing my rubbed it back out and she shivered at the pleasure that came seeping back.

“I can keep this pace all night, bring you to the edge of that orgasm just to pull you back at the last second, say it omega.” Zed’s head was in the crook of her neck as he spoke and he lightly bit at her causing goosebumps to breakout over her body.

“I’m you’re omega! Only yours alpha!” Addison’s voice took on a high note as Zed quickened his ministrations to her clit and just as soon as he started he stopped. Addison felt the loss of his presence immediately.

She looked over to Zed who’s hair was a bit disheveled from their encounter but other than that and the bulge in his pants you wouldn’t have known anything had happened. He started the engine and began to back the truck out of the parking spot.

“Um am I crazy or were we just in the middle of something?” Addison looked around at the almost empty parking lot idly wondering if anyone had been the wiser to their actions.

“Hey I warned you gorgeous, you got to tease me so I teased back.” Zed had a smirk on his face like he was king of the world.

“This isn’t over.” Addison crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m always a chapter ahead of what I post and I was generally excited to post chapter nine and I was like wait a second nope they are on eight lol 
> 
> Anyways as always please please kudos and comment it REALLY helps with motivation.


	9. Chapter Nine

The past week had gone by in a blur for Addison. She had gotten used to the apartment and it was starting to feel like home. She had put a few decorations around and even made Zed take pictures so they could hang a few of them on the walls. She had spent most of the days that Zed had to work with Bree. She’d called her mom once and spoke with her for a few minutes before her dad was talking for her to hang up. They hadn’t talked since. Zed has suggested they go when her dad would be at work to avoid any conflict and that way Addison would see her mom and be able to grab a few of her keepsakes.

“Honey I’m home!” Zed called out in a funny accent and Addison turned around from her spot on the couch to roll her eyes at his goofiness.

“How was work?” Addison asked as she watched Zed take his off uniform jacket and kick his shoes off.

“Nothing exciting to report. Finished up some paperwork from old cases. You just hung around here all day?” Zed came towards her to lean down and give her a kiss. Addison closed her eyes and savored the feel of his lips on hers. She idly wondered if her happiness with him would fade over time as the newness of their relationship went away. Her parents had always seemed happier in her younger days than they did when she was in high school.

Zed had moved his lips to kiss at her neck and his hands were in her hair, the only thing keeping him from being completely on top of her was the couch between them. Addison moved herself to sit on her knees so that she had better access to his lips as he came back to devour her mouth. She couldn’t contain the moan any longer and Zed let out a growl in response. Zed pulled back only to maneuver himself to her side of the couch and Addison felt her pussy contract at the sight of the black veins coming out over his skin. Addison watched as Zed pulled his shirt off and he started to undo the buckle of his pants before Addison placed her hands over his. “Let me take care of you for once Alpha.”

Zed’s eyes were hooded with lust and his hands fell away for Addison to take over. Addison fet a surge of confidence course through her body and she continued getting his belt off and getting his pants and underwear down to allow his cock to spring free. She took just a second to admire his member, all hard and ready for her before taking as much of him as she could into her mouth. She felt his hands in her hair as he roughly grabbed a handful keeping her from pulling away. She swirled her tongue around him and he released a feral sounding groan, causing Addison preen with pride. “So fucking good omega, just like that.” Zed’s voice was rough with lust and Addison had to squeeze her legs together at the feel of wetness leaking from her. Zed still had a hold of her hair and his grip loosened just enough for her to start a rhythm with her mouth and what she couldn’t fit in her mouth she used her hand. 

Addison let her free hand wander to her clit, rubbing it as she pleasures her alpha. She hummed around him as she went as far down as she could on him and Zed jerked his hips forward causing her to slightly choke. He stilled and she looked up at him to let him know she was okay, if anything his eagerness turned her on even more. 

“God I love the feel of your hot little mouth on me, if you keep it up you're gonna make me cum.” Zed was snapping his hips forward in a quick rhythm and Addison was keeping pace with him. He started to still once more and Addison knew he was about to cum. She pulled away quickly, withdrawing completely.

Zed moved to grab her but she darted away quickly, her small size was an advantage in this moment. “Addison, what the hell?” Zed’s alpha voice boomed across the room when she kept slipping away from him.

“I told you last Saturday that it wasn’t over.” Addison laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. As she was laughing she failed to watch him. She was grabbed suddenly and roughly brought to the side of the couch where Zed laid her down on her belly. Her panties were quickly done away with and her dress was up at her waist then Zed quickly thrust himself inside her with no warning.

“Ah!” Addison moaned out at the feeling of being too full too quickly. It didn’t hurt, it was just unexpected. Zed reached around and brought his fingers to her clit and played with it as Addison’s breath got heavy with arousal.

“I told you not to tease me, little one.” Zed had draped himself over her back so that he was speaking directly into her ear. She shivered from his breath fanning over her. Her belly tightened with desire, she always loved when his alpha side came out to play. It’s what she had been aiming for all along. 

“Are you gonna punish me alpha?” Addison looked back, giving him what she hoped was a sultry expression.

“Hmmm you deserve it don’t you?” Zed was pounding into her from behind and Addison was meeting his thrusts by backing into him. Their moans filled the room as they both came close to the edge.

“Are you gonna come for me omega?” Zed was speaking between his moans and growls and Addison could barely contain herself as she jerkily shook her head yes.

Zed pulled out of her and turned her around to sit her on the side of the couch. He quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and sheathed himself back inside of her. Addison let her head fall to the side and Zed took that opportunity to latch onto her neck as he continued to fuck her. She came undone and gripped his head with both hands as she screamed out in ecstasy, she could feel the warmth of his seed shooting inside her as her pussy clamped down on him.

Zed had let go of her neck and she knew she would have bite marks there. He was panting heavily. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist and when she went to move them Zed’s hands kept them there. “Let’s just stay like this for a minute. I like being connected to you.” 

Addison smiled to herself as she wrapped her arms around him and they just held each other for a moment. She felt complete. “I love you.” The words had slipped from her mouth before she could stop them. Zed tried to move and Addison tightened her arms around them trying to prevent him from looking at her.

“Gar gar gaza.” Zed whispered as he used his strength to overpower her hold on him. He met her gaze with his and lowered his mouth to kiss her. Addison moved her head back slightly.

“I know zero zombie tongue so you’re gonna have to translate for me..I’m hoping that means you love me too?” Addison looked at him through her eyelashes.

“Yes it means I love you, it means more to me to say it to you in my natural tongue. Gar gar gaza my gorgeous omega.” Zed kissed her sweetly.

Addison’s heart was doing cartwheels, she didn’t know how she had gotten so lucky with Zed.

“Now how about we get a shower and then check in with your mom to make sure it’s good for us to go by.” Zed helped Addison off the couch and picked her up bridal style to bring her to the shower. They both washed each other in the shower and by the time they came out it was nearing five in the afternoon. Addison dressed in a comfy pair of leggings with a form fitting tank top. She smiled at the bright red color; she had never owned anything so bold before.

Zed had dressed himself in nice sweats and a t-shirt; they walked out of the bedroom together. They were on their way to Seabrook and Addison was both nervous and excited. She had double checked with her mom that her dad was working late before getting into the truck. Her mom had sounded nervous but she insisted they come so she could see Addison. The drive wasn’t bad, her and Zed sang off key to any song that played and talked about anything and everything. They were there faster than Addison anticipated and she felt anxiety creep up in her as Zed came around to help her out of the truck.

“Oh Addison, it’s so good to see you sweetie!” Missy came almost running out of the house towards them and Addison found herself in a hug as Zed barely moved out of the way.

“Hey mom, I’ve missed you too.” Addison barely managed to free herself from her mother’s hold.

“Oh how rude of me! It’s nice to see you as well Zed. I’d like to apologize for how my husband acted the last time, I don’t share his views. If you make Addison happy then I’m happy.” Missy smiled up at him and Addison was glad one of her parents was accepting him.

“No problem Mrs. Wells. Addison makes me happy that’s for sure. I appreciate the apology but you didn’t do anything wrong so nothing for you to say sorry for.” Zed gave his mom one of his award winning smiles. Addison noticed he didn’t say anything about her dad specifically. Her dad was a sore subject between them. Addison was more willing to put it behind them if her dad apologized while Zed thought it should take more than that. He was more upset about the things her dad had said over the voicemail and texts than Addison was. She assumed it was his alpha side trying to protect her but it was her dad, she wanted him in her life.

“Well come on in, I made some tea for everyone and Addison I gathered what I thought you would want to take with you but of course if you need anything else you can get it. This is always going to be your home.” Missy quickly turned away and Addison could tell her eyes had started to tear up. Addison and Zed followed her to the living room where she had them sit on the couch as she hurried off to the kitchen to grab the tea and cookies she had prepared.

“You’re mom really missed you it seems like. She’s nicer than I expected too.” Zed was looking around the living room with interest and honed in on the baby pictures of Addison littering the wall. “Look how cute little Addy was!” Zed was off the couch going over the pictures one by one. “Look at your baby hurt! I love it! So cute!” Zed was currently in the picture of Addison at about ten months old lying in the bathtub belly down, smiling at the camera. Her mother loved that picture and refused to take it down no matter how much Addison begged.

“Wasn’t she the most precious baby you’ve ever seen!” Missy reappeared with a tray of treats and tea. She set them down on the coffee table and went to stand by Zed, giving him a story for each picture. Addison was not fond of this new bond they were forming; it was too embarrassing for her. She groaned out loud and they both ignored her, too busy laughing with each other.

“Can you believe she was the bossier one between her and Bucky when they were little? She was always the leader when they did pretend cheer competitions in the yard. It usually ended with them fighting over the spotlight though. Do you remember that Addison?” Missy turned to her daughter.

“Yes mom I remember. Can we take the focus off me now please? I want to know how things have been since I’ve been gone. Are you and dad getting along okay?” Addison asked as she patted the seat next to her, signaling Zed to come sit beside her.

“Oh I’m sorry dear I suppose I’m embarrassing you. He’s got to hear all the stories eventually though. Your father has been a grump most of the time. He’ll get over it I’m sure.” Missy sat in the armchair next to the couch and started pouring read into cups and passing them to both Addison and Zed.

“Have you talked to Aunt Kitty? Bucky and I haven’t spoken in since he left Zombie town.” Addison was curious what her cousin had told them about their last encounter.

“Oh...yes I spoke with her and Bucky has been by a few times. You know how your Aunt Kitty is, she has her opinions. Bucky wanted your new number, I think he does feel bad for saying those awful things to you. I didn’t want to give it to him since I wasn’t sure but I can pass it along if you’d like/“ Missy patted Addison’s knee and gave her a small smile.

“Yeah you can give him the new number; Bucky apologizing is something I want to hear.” Addison laughed it off and felt Zed stiffen near her. She turned her head towards him when she heard the car door slam outside. Her mom stood up and almost knocked her cup of tea over. Zed stood up as well and grabbed Addison to stand behind him.

The front door slammed open, hitting the wall behind it. Dale stood there, his face red as a beet and the vein in his forehead was bulging out. “What the hell is this Missy? I told you I didn’t want her and that filth in my house!” Addison flinched at her dad’s words and Zed grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

“I’d be careful with your next move Mr. Wells; somebody might think you were exhibiting some abusive alpha characteristics. One call is all it would take and sure you could get off with no charges but it’d still take up two days in a cell while the paperwork and questions are finalized.” Zed’s tone was firm and his eyes had never moved from her father once since he had entered the house.

Dale looked like he was going to rage but seemed to stamper himself down at Zed’s threat. “Don’t think you can threaten me in my own house and get away with it. This isn’t over.” Addison watched her dad walk up the stairs and thought how she had said those words to Zed over a week ago, only her words had been playful not menacing.

“Mrs. Wells if you need anything please call me or the station and thank you for the tea but I think it’s best that Addison and I be on our way.” Zed gave her mom a card with his name on it and the station information. She nodded her head and gave them a hug, handing Addison the bag she had packed to her as well.

“Please call me Missy from now on Zed and thank you for bringing my daughter to visit.” Missy walked them to the door and Addison couldn’t help but worry for her mother. Her dad wouldn’t do anything to her right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys I’m officially caught up with my writing, I only have about a third of chapter ten typed up. I work at a bank and so we have been EXTREMELY busy so I haven’t had much down time. As always I hope you enjoyed and please please please kudos or comment to let me know! Thanks guys stay safe during this time!


End file.
